A Better Life
by B. Bandit19
Summary: After the events of The Worst Day
1. A Better Life

Sabrina was having to worst day of her life, she was kicked off the cheer squad,her father left her mother, and was covered in bruises, but when things got to the worse a certain safety kid, stood by her side and helped her through it, it has been two months since then and Marco and Sabrina's relationship grew and grew, Marco's parents then noticed how much they loved each other in fact they allowed the couple to sleep in the same bed, his parents knew that he would do anything to her without consent

At School

Marco, Star and Sabrina were walking around school tomorrow was the start of summer vacation and Star was thrilled about it because the Diaz were taking everyone to their vacation home in Miami when school got out and she wanted to get this day over with right now the kids were in their last class staring at the clock she was watching it with an intense stare but as the minute hand reached the 12 the bell rang and Star bolted out the classroom before anyone could get up from their seats

"Woo-hoo Summer vacation!." She said while running back home leaving her housemates behind

"She does know we're not leaving till next week right?" Sabrina asked

"Don't worry she'll figure it out," Marco said as he grabbed Sabrina's hand she blushes and walks back to the Diaz household

Diaz Household

Marco and Sabrina were relaxing in Marco's room listening to music just enjoying each other company till an explosion was heard Marco then jumped from the bed and towards the window and saw Star fighting monsters

"Oh, man Star is in trouble I better go help her," Marco said he then kissed her cheek and ran outside leaving Sabrina alone she then laid back down listening to the music that was drowning out the sound of monsters grunting in pain the music was calming for her so calm that she started to drift to sleep while she was dreaming she found herself in a white dress holding a bouquet to her side was Mr. Diaz was holding her arm walking her towards a man in a suit the man then turned to revealed Marco Diaz he held out his hand and she took it as they stood there she turned to Marco he lifted the veil and brought her lips to his and kissed her she then woke up in Marco's room she looked to her side and saw Marco also asleep she then looked out the window and saw that it was night.

"Man I been out for awhile." She thought to herself she carefully got out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen and found her a plate of tonight's dinner she heated it up and began eating she then saw an opened letter with her name on it she picked it up and began reading it was from her mother she had an excited smile she pulled out the letter and began reading it as she was reading her eating slowed down as she continued reading she dropped her fork and read it more carefully as she did she began to cry, she then crushed the paper and pushed the plate away and hid her face in her arms and began sobbing as she did she felt a hand on her back she looked up to see Marco with a concerned look

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Marco asked, she then grabbed Marco's shirt and continued sobbing Marco then wrapped his arms around him he saw the note and began to read it.

Dear Sabrina,

How are you dear girl, I'm doing well and I have been doing some thinking and it turns out I'm not fitted to be your mother so I have decided to stay here with your grandparents till I can back on my feet I don't know when we'll see each other again but in case that we don't see each other this is goodbye

Love,

Mom

Marco then crumpled up the paper and comfort Sabrina

"Look, Sabrina, I'm sorry that your family are just deadbeat, .but you're not alone anymore you have my parents, Star and… and me." Marco said to her she looked up to him Marco smiled he then brought her lips together with his

"I love you, Marc," She said to him he smiled

"I love you too, Sabrina," Marco said as she brought he brought her back for a kiss but soon it got heated their tongues started dancing with each other they were like that for a good two minutes till they broke apart leaving a trail of saliva in between them they then blushed they never kissed like that before

"Um, do you want to test the water's or just to get some sleep," Marco asked

"Let's just get some sleep," Sabrina said, she then puts away her plate and follows Marco to his room

"I thought we're going to bed?" Marco asked

"We are Mar-Mar I just thought that we could test the water and get some sleep." she said as she removed her clothes leaving her in her pink plaid-patterned underwear

"Really, wait, Mar-Mar?" Marco asked

"Yeah, it's my pet name for you, do you like it?" She asked with pleading eyes

"Uh, let's just get some sleep." Marco said as he pulled off his pants and shirt and crawled into the bed, of course, being half-naked was a little overwhelming for Marco especially.

Morning

The shine from the sun awoke Marco from his slumber he moved his arm his head and turned to his side to see Sabrina sleeping soundly he then rubbed her cheek seeing her beauty shine in the light, but the light reached her face and woke her up she then sat up and looked at Marco smiling

"Morning Love, how did you sleep?" She asked him

"I slept good, how about you?" Marco asked

"Good." there was now awkward silence between the two, Marco then grabbed Sabrina's hand and brought her in for a morning kiss they then wrapped their arms around each other bodies, Marco then started to bring her in closer Sabrina noticed his action deepen their kiss, they would have gone farther, but they felt like they were being watched Marco looked at his door to see Star with hearts in her eyes

"Star!" Sabrina said as she covered herself with the blanket "Don't you know it's rude to barge in without knocking!" Sabrina complained

"Sorry I came to wake up Marco, but I see that you guys are a little "busy"." She snickered and left

"Well, this ruined the moment." Marco said as he got up Sabrina then noticed his "excitement" from before she blushed and looked away as he pulled up his pants, he then looked towards Sabrina

"You better get the dress too." Marco said as he left the room leaving her to change, Marco was now in the kitchen and was met with smiling faces, Marco then looked over towards Star who was giggling he groaned and sat down at the table as he did he felt hands wrapped around his neck, he smiled and kissed her arm.

"Glad to see that you're up." Marco said sarcastically

"I wasn't the only one who was "up"." She giggled as she sat down causing Marco to blush and looked down onto the table. Mrs. Diaz then snickered with her husband and passed out the food

After Breakfast Marco and Sabrina were in the backyard enjoying the sun and each other's company well Sabrina was as she sat on his lap while Marco tried to keep his excitement down

"Hey, Marco?" Sabrina said

"Yeah?" Marco replied

"Nothing it wasn't important." Sabrina said

"Oh, now I have to know." He said as he stretched her cheeks.

"Okay fine, but it's not important just my birthday."

"What, your birthday why didn't you tell me sooner?" Marco said excitedly

"It's not a big deal." She said

"Not a big deal! Sabrina, you are my girlfriend, and as your boyfriend I need to know this!" Marco exclaimed in excitement

"Marco, like I said it's not a big deal." She said looking away

"Why is it not?" Marco asked

"Because… Because (sigh) my parents aren't here to celebrate with me." She said

"Oh, but hey you still have my parents, Star…" "That the point!" Sabrina interrupted "Don't get me wrong your parents are great and so is Star, but I want to spend my birthday with my loved ones." She said which surprised Marco "Marco I love your family and I love you, but…" Before she could finish Marco grabbed her lips with his.

"Sabrina, I love you and my family loves you they see you as one of their own children they even treat Star the same way, so please no sad thoughts okay?" Marco asked with a smile, Sabrina's then teared up and kissed him back

"Okay." She replied they continued kissing not noticing a certain blonde watching them through high surveillance audio and video equipment.

"Oh my god they're so in love, they just need that one little push then I can be a godmother to the Lil' Marco's." She then grew a sinister smile "and I think that her birthday my be the only way." She then giggled and got started on her plan.


	2. Sabrina's Birthday

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Next week came and it was Sabrina's birthday today and it's Marco's job to keep her away from house meanwhile Star was working on something in the shed for the couple. Meanwhile

Marco and Sabrina were walking around town going to various shops at the strip mall till Marco saw a certain blonde walk into a certain lingerie store.

"I wonder what Star doing here." He thought to himself, but Sabrina squeal broke him out of it, he then looked at his girlfriend who's face was on the window looking a pair of diamond earrings that were shaped like little bears

"Marco, aren't they the cutest earrings you ever saw?" She asked him

"Well yeah but they're not as cute as you." He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"That's nice of you to say, but I think that I would look cuter if I had those on." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek and walked off, Marco then eyed the items

"Hey Sabrina, why don't you go to the food court I need to pick something up for Star." He said she nods and walks away while Marco entered the store missing Star walk out with a bag of clothes and a perverted smile.

Diaz Residents.

Marco and Sabrina returned home after their day at the Mall Marco then got a text from his dad telling him to go around back alone, he did leave Sabrina to go through the front door as she did she was blasted with confetti

"Happy Birthday Sabrina!" The Diaz and Star shouted Sabrina was in a state of joy she missed this feeling of being loved by family, after a while of eating cake it was time for presents.

"Here you go sweetie, this is from me and Rafael." Sabrina then unwrapped it and found new high tops.

"Thank you Angie, Rafael." She said as she took off her worn-out shoes and tried on her new ones

"Oh Oh My turn." Star said as she gave her a bag with "Victoria's Secrets" Sabrina peeked inside blushed

"Just in case~." Star said in singing voice

"Alright boyfriends turn." Marco announced he then ran into the kitchen and came back with a golden bag, he then handed it Sabrina she then pulled out a blue velvet box, she opened it and saw the bear diamond earrings she took them out and puts them in her ears

"So how do I look?" She asked

"wow Sabrina you were wrong It doesn't make you cute they make you beautiful. Marco said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Mar-Mar." Sabrina said as she hugged him, but he then heard snickering

"Mar-Mar?" Angie said while still trying to keep herself from laughing at his cute pet name

"Sabrina not in front of everyone." Marco said with a huge blushing as he said that everyone burst out laughing, Marco the grabbed Sabrina's hand and took her out back as they left Star casts a sleep spell to put the parents to sleep she then made clouds that took them to their room, Star then began her plan

Outback

Marco and Sabrina were lying down on the grass staring up at the stars in the sky hand in hand

"Is it really a bad pet name?" Sabrina asked

"It's not bad, but it would be better if you said it when were alone." Marco asked

"But, what if your not alone~." Star said as she loomed over the two they got scared and jumped up to see Star with a smile

"Star, don't scare us." Sabrina said as she tried to catch her breath

"Sorry, I just thought you would like part 2 of your gift I gave you." Star said as she skipped to the shed and opened the door and pushed Sabrina in and closed the door as she did Sabrina started screaming and saying incoherent words, Marco then placed his ear on the door to hear better, but it opened and Star came walking out with her hands behind her back as she walked out swaying her hips

"Star, where is Sabrina?" He asked as she continued to walk away she then pointed inside and walked back inside the house, as she did Marco walked inside and saw that the shed looked like a five-star hotel suite he looked around to look for Sabrina, but couldn't see her.

"Sabrina where are you?" Marco called out

"O-Over here." She called out behind a screen she pop her head out

"Sabrina, your hair is down." He looked surprised "It actually looks nice." Marco said rubbing the back of his head while blushing.

"Thank you, Marco could you um closed your eyes?" She asked him

"Why?" He asked

"J-just do it please." Sabrina asked He then closed his eyes and Sabrina walked out took a deep breath "Okay you can open your eyes." She told him as he did he was surprised but what Sabrina was wearing, she had on a pair long black stockings with matching panties and a corset that pushed her breast up.

"Sabrina, your outfit is… um…." Marco was speechless as they stared at each other Sabrina then kissed him and let their tongues do the talking as they were kissing, Marco moved his hands down to her ass and gave it a squeeze, Sabrina then moved her hands into his hair, but she got her hair tangled in her fingers and got stuck she then pulled on it and Marco yelped in pain

"Oh god sorry." Sabrina said as she gently removed her fingers she then pushed Marco to the bed but he was too close to the edge and slid off hit the floor

"Oh god sorry, sorry." Sabrina said she then attempted to pick him up, but her hands had hair grease on them as she fell back and hits her head on the wall.

"Ow!" she yelled as she rubbed her head

"Sabrina, maybe we should.." "No! I have gone too far to just stop Marco I want to do this with you but…" She was then interrupted by Marco's finger on her lips

"Sabrina, I want this as much as you do, but we both know you're too clumsy, let's just take this slow." Marco suggested

"Okay." Sabrina said

"Good, now lay down." Marco asked she then did and Marco laid next to her he then place a hand on her cheeks and brought her in for a peak on this lips which turned heated Marco then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer Sabrina then moved her hands above her head as Marco got a top of her, he then started kissing her neck which caused her to moan like a cat Marco then stop as he heard her moan, Sabrina then blushed.

"Oh my little kitten is excited." Marco said as he continued to kiss her swear spot, Marco then pulled on a string on the back of the corset and pulled it he then pulled it down and revealed her b-cup breast she then covered herself she then used her arm to cover herself, but Marco stopped her

"Don't your too beautiful, don't hide them." Marco said as he started sucking on the right breast and massaging the left trying to get her to "Nya" again, Marco's hand then moved down her waist and into her panties and felt a warm heat coming from her

"Should I… continue?" He asked she just nods her head, Marco then inserted his finger into her slit, she then meowed again as his fingers moved in and out he kept that up for a good minute he then pulled out and licked his finger

"Taste so good, I need more." He said as he moved down to her pelvis and pulled down her black panties, but she covered her womanhood with her hands Marco then placed his hands on hers

"It's okay I'll be gentle." Marco assured as she slowly moved her hands away revealing her shaven womanhood, Marco then gulped and stuck out his tongue and gave it a slow lick

"Marco, y-you don't have to go slow." Sabrina moaned

"O-okay." Marco then speed up his lick Sabrina was at edge as his rough tongue touched her most sensitive body he then used the tip of his tongue to lick her clit as he did she arched her back he saw this as a good thing and kept going Sabrina then gripped the bedsheets with one hand and a pillow with the other Marco then wrapped his lips around her clit and started sucking up her juices, Sabrina then grabbed his head and pulled him up to her and kissed him she then flips him around and climbs on top of him unzipping and removing his hoodie and shirt and started kissing down his chest and lower she then unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper with her teeth she then froze for a bit before taking a deep breath and pulled down his pants revealing his boxers with a bulge then licked the covered dick which made it twitched a bit.

"Sabrina, I didn't tease you did I?" Marco asked, Sabrina then giggled and pulled down his boxers to reveal his average sized penis, Sabrina was then nervous she didn't know what to do, but Marco did he then placed her hand on her cheek

"It's okay, just do what feels natural to you." Marco said, Sabrina nodded and took it the shaft in her hand and started to slowly pump him, her hand speed then increased

"Sabrina I'm gonna... "Marco said as he gritted his teeth he then felt a warm wet sensation on his shaft and tip he opened his eyes and saw Sabrina blowing him her tongue swirled around his manhood he then grabbed her head and forced himself down his throat as he released everything inside her mouth, she then pulled out and covered her mouth trying to drink it she then cough a bit

"Sorry,are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied

"D-do you want to continue?" Marco asked, She nods and climbs on top of Marco and hovers over Marco's manhood and spread her "lips" and slides down gently till Lil' Marco reached her hymen

"Sabrina, once we do this turns no turning back, are you sure?" Marco asked

"I'm sure Marco." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and sat down on his lap breaking her hymen she then gritted her teeth from the pain Marco then kissed her to help her ease the pain Marco then grabbed her ass and lifted her up slowly and back down and repeated this pattern till Sabrina started moaning in pleasure Marco then laid back and lets Sabrina ride him her hands on his chest as she moved her hips at her own speed Marco's hands wandered to her hip she then bends over Marco her hair dangled in his face

"Marco I'm close!" She said as she increased speed Marco then wrapped his arms around her back and brought her down to his lips and kissed her Marco then moved his hips feeling his limit again.

"Marco!"

"Sabrina!" They said together as they climaxed, Marco cummed flowed intro Sabina and her juices flowed down his shaft Sabina and Marco were breathing heavily Sabrina then got off Marco and laid down next to him Marco's seed flowed out if her

"Marco, that was something." Sabrina said as she rested her head in his chest

"Yeah, oh god I forgot the condom!" Marco said sitting up

"Hey it's okay, I learn that it takes more than once to get a girl pregnant, so don't worry about it." She then kissed his cheek and crawled into the blankets Marco then sighed and crawled under the blankets with her falling to sleep with one last thought

"I got to thank Star for the environment I mean it's like a five-star hotel."

Meanwhile

"Ah here we are the honeymoon suite," the bellhop said and opened the door only to see that it looked like a shed."

"What the hell is this, we paid one grand for the honeymoon suite not a tool shed." the wife yelled. "I knew we should have got to France like I wanted to." she then started to walk away and the bellhop closed the door the change back to normal minus Marco and Sabrina.

"Okay everything is back to normal, and Marco and Sabrina are finally on their way to having my godchild." Star said as she skipped in her room to her bed.

* * *

Will Star's plan work or will it backfire stay tuned to find out


	3. Star's Plan

After Marco and Sabrina celebrated by having a romantic night together in a tool shed that was changed to look like a five-star hotel that Star "borrowed"

It has been a two weeks since that day and the Diaz family plus Sabrina and Star were in Miami enjoying what it had to offer and off course Star being Star, that they knew, wanted to do everything meanwhile, Sabrina was trying to relax and sunbath in her new white one piece swimsuit and sunglasses with her loving boyfriend who was shirtless wearing red trunks as they were sunbathing two guys walked up to Sabrina

"Hello beautiful." One guy said to Sabrina who trying to ignore them "Oh come on girl don't give me the cold shoulder, how's about you and me get a drink?" he asked, but Sabrina continued to ignore him the guy gave up and left Marco moved her sunglasses to see that she was asleep.

"Oh Sabrina even when you're asleep you drive guys crazy for you." He said as he kissed her cheek his phone then buzzed in his bag he answered it and heard Star's voice

"Marco, where's Sabrina I need to talk to her right now!" Star said in a panicked voice

"Okay calm down." Marco said as he hung up. "Babe time to wake up." Marco said in sweet voice

Sabrina then sat up and stretched her arms. "Hey Mar-Mar." Sabrina half awake.

"Come on, Star says she need to see you." Marco said

"Okay." She said as they grabbed their stuff and walked back towards the hotel as they did Sabrina had and an uneasy thought

This Morning

Sabrina and Marco were sharing the bed she was snuggled up to Marco till she felt her stomach and jumped out of bed and barfed into the toilet it's a good thing that Marco's Parents are in a separate room, but Star..

"Sabrina, are you okay?" Star asked

"I don't know." She said as she barfed in the toilet again.

"Sabrina? Are you sure your not.." "No I'm not pregnant!" Sabrina interrupted

"I was going to say sick." Star said as she crossed her arms Sabrina then looked away in embarrassment and , Star then smile real quick and walked in to comfort her

"Sabrina, I know Marco he's not going to leave you for a simple pregnancy." Star said

"Star, I'm sure that I just ate some bad fish." She said

"Just in case." Star waved her wand and made a pregnancy test for her. "Just in case." She said as she left her in the bathroom, she looked at the box and opened it after the she did her test she waited in the bathroom for the results, but then a knock came on the door she jumped in shock

"Sabrina? you in there?" She heard Marco say

"Y-yeah just freshen up." She said

"Well you missed our morning kiss and I need that every morning." Marco said in joking commanding voice which made her giggle

"Okay I'll be out soon." She then took the test and put it in her pocket, she then walked out and greeted Marco with kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss till they heard a giggle they turned and saw Star watching them, but they didn't care and continued as they got ready for their day

Present

Marco and Sabrina walked into their room and found Star sitting on her bed

"About time." She said as she dragged Sabrina to the bathroom and showed her the test and it showed positive, her tears then began forming, she walked out and ran into Marco's arms he hugged her in confusion he then saw Star holding a pregnancy test, he then looked down at the crying Sabrina. Marco put two and two together

"Sabrina are you.." she then nods and hugged tighter "It's okay I won't leave you because of this." The two then sat down on the bed and tried to calm her down, while Star was mentally jumping for joy.

"Hey you guys want some time alone?" Star asked Sabrina then nodded and Star left the room

"Marco I'm scared, what will your parents think?" She asked

"I don't know, but I know that they'll be disappointed at first, but I know they will come around." Marco said as he gripped her hand.

"Marco if you want I could leave, I'll stay with one of my relatives…" "No Sabrina, I want you in my life and I don't care if people make fun of us for it, I love Sabrina and I won't change it for anything." He said as he kissed her forehead reassuring his loyalty to her.

"So what now?" Sabrina asked.

"Well we go home in a week so let's enjoy ourselves and worried about "this" later." Marco said as he poked her stomach which made giggle "There's that smile." He said as he brought her in for a kiss which she gracefully accepted "C'mon let's do something fun." Marco said as he got up and grabbed her hand, but she didn't move

"Sabrina?" Marco asked as he saw her pull a string from her back and dropped her top on her lap she then pulled Marco on top of her, he then wrapped his arms around her back and her arms around his neck, Marco then started to kiss her neck and down to her revealed breast and grabbed both of them and pushed them together and started sucking on her nipples.

"Marco~" She moaned as he swirled his tongue around her areola, he then moved lower while kissing her stomach till he reached to her bottoms and pulled them off her waist and kissed her other's "lips" a couple times till he licked it Sabrina then rubbed his head pushing him deeper Marco was then released and moved himself his pelvis towards her's and enters her making them one, his hips then began moving in and out of his lover her wild moans made him want to attack her lips he then picked her up and sat him on his lap and moved her up and down reaching deeper into her, her moans reached his ears making him harder and harder again he then pulled her face in for a hard kiss as they were about to finish a knock came on the door which shocked them.

"Marco, Sabrina are you in there?" Angie asked from the other side

"Yeah we're in here." Marco yelled

"Oh good, can you let us in." Angie asked

"Uh I'm not decent right now and Sabrina just got in the shower." He called out as he motion Sabrina to the bathroom he grabbed pants and underwear and wrapped it around his body as Sabrina started the shower, Marco then opened the door and his parents walked in all dressed up

"Marco, how come your not dressed? We have dinner soon." She said as saw their swimsuits on the floor

"Marco, your swimsuits are everywhere at least clean up in here." Angie scolded

"Sorry." He said as he cleaned up the scatter swimwear just then Sabrina then poked out her head out

"Oh hey guys." Sabrina said as she walked in a t-shirt and shorts hair dripping wet in a towel

"Oh there you are sweetie come with me." Angie said as she drags her back to the bathroom with Star, Rafael then took Marco to the Mirror and got started on his hair

In The Bathroom

Star, Angie and Sabrina were in their underwear getting ready to put on dresses, but Sabrina got distracted by how big Star and Angie are compared to her, she squeezed her small petite chest and sighed

"Something wrong?" Angie asked

"Oh it's nothing." She said as she looked away

"She's just jealous of your baby feeders." Star said as she blasted her hair with her wand

"Star!" Sabrina said

"Oh well theses came and stayed when Marco was born." she explained, but Sabrina was confused "Look all the male Diaz have a special "gene" in there uh (cough) sack that makes the female breast grow in amazing rate and stay that way till you reach 80, it's happened to all the women that bare a Diaz's" She explained Sabrina then turned around and covered her stomach and smiled

"You okay?" Angie asked

"Oh I'm fine, just fine." She said while having a worried look after the girls got dressed they saw the men dressed in their Sunday's best, the man wearing black tuxes and hair slick back while the Star and Angie were wearing tight multi-color dresses with a slit going up from their legs and their hair tied up in a bun

"Well what do you think?" Angie asked

"You look beautiful hun." Rafael said as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"Well Marco how do I look?" Star asked

"You amazing, Star." He said with a sincere smile. "So where's Sabrina?" Marco asked

"Well she a bit shy to show her boyfriend in an actual dress." Star said with a giggle she then went into the bathroom and pulled Sabrina out in her red dress, black heels, and her hair straighten out with a little bit of red lipstick

"So, Marco what… what do you think?" She asked him who was speechless at her beauty, he had used all his might to not to attack her.

"Sabrina, words can not describe what I think about you." He said which made her blush, "Alright enough, talk let's get going." Rafael said as they walked out of the room, Sabrina then pulled back.

"Marco, we need to tell them." She said

"Really, I don't think right now is a good time." Marco said

"Marco we need to tell them a soon as possible." She said

"Sabrina I know telling them is important, but let them enjoy their vacation a little longer and when we get home will tell them, okay." Marco suggested, Sabrina then nods wraps her arm around Marco's

"You know your mom told me that my breast will grow bigger thanks to you and our little joy." She said as she places a hand on her stomach

"Hey! You guys are taking to long." Star yelled Marco and Sabrina then caught up with everyone and got in a town car; after a while they made it to their destination a large dance hall and inside everyone was either dancing or eating.

"Wow this place is amazing." Sabrina said

"Yeah." Star agreed she then got a sly idea. "Hey Sabrina, you know Marco is a really great dancer." Star said as she pushed him towards Sabrina she then looked him

"You can dance?" She asked

"Well...I." Sabrina then took him to the dance floor and started to ballroom dance Marco placed his hands on her hips and Sabrina wrapped her arms around Marco's neck, their movements swayed with the ballroom music as the two looked deeply into each other's eyes, but what they don't know is that the dance floor was cleared for the two of them to dance under the spotlight as they song came to a closed Marco brought her in for a loving kiss to which everyone clapped, Sabrina then looked around and buried her face in his chest in embarrassment. After dinner and little more dancing it was time to head back to the hotel, the adults went back into their room while the teens went back into theirs as they did Star crashed into her bed.

"Well that was fun." Marco said to Sabrina as they enter their room and got undressed

"Yeah, but wanna know what else is fun?" Sabrina asked as she removed her bra

"Sabrina, Star's right there." Marco said as he was pushed to the bed.

"I don't care as long as were quiet." She said as she grabbed the blankets and covers them.

Few weeks later

Everyone was back in echo creek with only a few days of summer left Marco and Sabrina were thinking of ways to of how to tell Marco's parents that she was pregnant with Marco's child, but they decided to tell him right now. The couple then went downstairs to meet with Marco's Parents who were watching a rom-com, Marco then turned off the tv which grabbed everyone's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Angie asked

"Mom, Dad you love me, right?" He asked

"Of course Hijo." Rafael said

"And you love Sabrina right?" He asked

"That's a silly question of course we do." Angie said

"Please remember that when I tell you that.. um Sabrina is.."

"Pregnant." Sabrina finished the teens then closed their eyes and waited for the yelling, but got a surprising hug.

"Oh kids this is exciting news!" Rafael said "Hunny we're going to become Abuelos." He said to his wife who just as excited

"Uh what's going on?" Marco asked

"It's simple Marco we have seen how you and Sabrina love each other it reminded us of well us and we're excited about it and plus we knew for awhile now." Angie said

"H-how?" Sabrina asked

"Simple, I found the pregnancy test you left in the bathroom and I've also noticed that you breast are getting bigger." She said which made her blush.

"So, are you mad?" Marco asked

"Well we are disappointed that you weren't careful, but we're also proud that you are taking responsibility in this." Rafael said

"So how far along are you?" Angie asked

"Five weeks." Sabrina said as she lifted her shirt to show her gut with a slight bulge.

"Excellent we have so much to do and to plan." Angie said as she took Sabrina upstairs the boys then followed them

Meanwhile

Star was in her room with a checklist

"Get Sabrina pregnant, check, Plant pregnancy test, check, now time for the next stage in my plan for a godchild." She said as she giggle evilly and hid her list.


	4. Return To School

Hope you enjoy

* * *

After revealing that she was pregnant Sabrina and Marco got working on the preparations for the baby's arrival school is starting tomorrow and right now Sabrina was at the hospital getting a check with Angie while Marco was working a budget till.

"Hey Marco~" Star said as she walked in on Marco who was working on a spreadsheet. "Whatcha working on?" She asked

"Just working out a budget for the baby." He said not looking up from his paper

"you're really serious about this aren't you?" She asked with a huge smile as she sat down on his desk swinging her feet.

"Of course I am Star, I'm bring in a new Diaz into the world and I'm going to be a father like I wanted of course I didn't think that I would be this young, but still I have to take responsibility for my actions." Marco said with a confident look

"But how would everyone at school react to this when they find out that Sabrina's preggos?" Marco's eyes then shot opened he didn't think of that he didn't think of what the students would say about her, people know her as the klutz but he would get angry if someone called her a slut

"Star, we can't let no one find out about this!" He said in a scared and laughing voice

"Why not?" She asked

"Sabrina already has it rough as it is I don't want people making fun of her and calling her a slut." Marco said as he paced around his room

"Marco calm down, I'm sure no one will think that of her." Star said

"You sure?" He asked

"If they did they would get a Narwal blast in the face." She said as she slams her hand on her wand

"Yeah, your right I'm just worrying about nothing." He said as he sat back down, Star then smiled and left she then popped her head and asked

"Marco, What's a slut?" She asked Marco then laughed and said

"Something you should not be." He said as he continued his paperwork

The Next Day

Marco, Sabrina and Star were waiting for the bus Sabrina gripped Marco's hand waiting for the bus.

"It going to be okay." He said as the bus pulled up they got on and found a seat on the bus Janna then wrapped her arms around Marco's head and choked him a bit

"S'up Diaz how was your vacation?" She said

"Um Janna I don't think that Marco is breathing." Sabrina said which made her let go.

"Sorry, so how about you and I have a little "morning session"." She said as she licked the back of his ear

"Janna! He has a girlfriend." She said in anger

"Geez, calm down I'm only teasing." She said returning to her seat.

"Sabrina, sweetie calm down we don't people figuring out you're pregnant yet." He whispered in her ear worrying that her mood swings would reveal their secret too soon.

"Oh right, sorry." she said as she laid on his shoulder, after the long bus ride they made it to the high school as the bus pulled away a white limo pulled up and out came the school head cheerleader Brittany sporting a short white skirt, black heels and a purple top with black sunglasses, Sabrina then looked away and walked ahead of Marco, he then ran after her and escorted her to her class

"So I'll see you at lunch?" He asked

"Yep." She then gave a quick peak and walked inside Marco then ran to his classroom Sabrina watched as he disappeared and another figure came a womanly figure.

"Brittany, your late." The teacher said

"Can it bitch I'm here aren't I?" She said as she sat down.

"Mrs. Wong I will not tolerate your language." She scolded

"Excuse me?" Brittany said as she got up to her level

"Mr. Wong I suggest tha.." She was then slapped to the ground and Brittany stabs her sides with her high heels and twisted it

"Listen here Bitch, you don't tell me what to do, you fall to your knees like everyone else." She had a sinister smile on her she then adjusted her glasses and went back to her seat

"Now can we get on with the class?" She asked as she took her seat the teacher then struggled to get up

"Um y'all just study for a bit I need to see the nurse." She said as she left Brittany then took out her phone while the other students looked away in fear

After School

Marco was waiting for Star and Sabrina to come around that's when he saw Brittany walk towards him and sat next to him

"Hello Diaz." She said as she got to close for comfort

"Hello Brittany." He said as he scooted away.

"So how are you and Sabrina?" She asked

"Were fine she has been a handful lately." He said with smile

"Why is that?" She asked

"Sorry but, I don't gossip." He said

"Oh cmon you tell me." She said as she gripped his arm and pushing her (implanted) breast on his arm, Marco then got up and grabbed his stuff.

"I gotta go." He said but Brittany grabbed his arm and pulled him back down

"Hey you better appreciate that I'm talking to you." She said

"Fine." He grumbled as he sat back down in his spot

"So Diaz tell me how has Sabrina been since I kicked off the squad last year?" She asked

"She got over it something more important made her forget about it." He said

"Oh? And what's that?" She asked

"Sorry, but I'm not telling that." He said

"Oh, come on I'll make it worth your while." She said while tugging on her shirt revealing her braless chest to him

"Thanks, but I have a girlfriend." He said as she tried to get up but was pulled back down on his back Brittany then climb on top of him

"Oh, cmon Diaz I'm sure that there is something I could give you for some gossip?" She asked in a sultry voice. Marco managed to slip away. He then ran off leaving Brittany alone with an evil smirk

"It seems little Marco is a bit shy to be with a real woman, I guess I'd better push him a bit." She then pulled out a vial purple powder and blew some at the running Marco he inhaled it like it was nothing he then found Sabrina but her back was towards her locker and Justin trying to hit on her, which made him angry, but he tried not showing it know how dense Justin is

"Hey Sabrina." Marco said approaching them Justin just scoffed and looked back at Sabrina

"So anyway would you like to hang out at my place Friday night?" He asked

"Thanks but I kinda already have plans with my boyfriend." She said as she walked over to Marco and dragged him away leaving Justin alone

Diaz Residence

Marco was the kitchen working on dinner for his girlfriend while she was watching tv in living room with Star, after a while Marco brought a tray of chips and different types cheese dips

"Oh Marco going big aren't ya?" Star asked

"Well Sabrina is eating for two now so I have to make a big meal."

"Yeah too bad your parents are away for the month to enjoy this meal." Star said eating the food in front of her but Sabrina had a look of disgust.

"Is something wrong?" Marco asked

"Sorry, Marco I gotta get away from the smell." She said as she ran upstairs to throw up.

"Oh man, sorry Marco." Star said

"It's fine, sometimes this happens." He said as he went upstairs to see her he head over the toilet he then grabbed her hair pulled it away from her face

"Sorry, Marco I really wanted to some of those nachos." She said

"It's alright, I know that it's hard right now." Marco said patting her back in comfort.

Few Hours later

Marco was in the kitchen working on the dishes while Star and Sabrina were upstairs doing homework that's when a doorbell went off Marco wiped his hand and went to answer it, he looked around to see no was there till he looked up and saw glitter

"Yo what up homefry!" Ponyhead said

"Hey, Ponyhead what are you doing here?" He asked

"I graduated St. O's." She said with excitement "So where's Star I want to Party!" She said while bopping her head

"She upstairs with my girlfriend." He said

"Oh! Looks like earth turd is finally bagged one, so let me guess it's that Jackie girl Star told me about?"

"Uh no it's someone different in fact she actually living with us she with Star right now." He said as Ponyhead flew past him he then heard squealing he then went back to cleaning

Few hours later

Marco was doing his homework by lamp while Sabrina slept in his bed which he had to replace soon with a bigger one Star and Ponyhead went out a while ago they were lucky that it was Friday or would have scolded her about coming home. After he was done he scooted in the bed next to Sabrina he then wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her cheek and drifted to sleep

The Next Morning

Marco awoke to the sound of Sabrina puking in the bathroom he then saw his clock it was five till six he got up and went to the bathroom to find her head first on the toilet again.

"Morning babe." Marco said as he started to brush his teeth Sabrina then got up and grabbed her toothbrush and started cleaning up her mouth.

"So where Star and Ponyhead?" She asked

"Probably still out partying." He said as they went to the kitchen to get started with breakfast just then a dimensional tear opened and Star walked out of it hair a mess and glitter around mouth

"Oh man that was wild." She said "Oh morning." She said as she went upstairs to sleep leaving the couple to eat.

* * *

What does Brittany have plan will it ruin Marco's life or worse


	5. Reassure

The next day after school, Marco and Sabrina decided to go for a walk around the town as they did Sabrina felt some disappointment stares from some passerby Sabrina then slowed her pace

"Hey Marco, let's just go home." She said looking down

"Why it's a nice day out." He said

"I just want to go home!" She said with tears falling down her face, Marco then noticed it and lifted her head to look make her look at him

"Sabrina, don't mind them just think of all the mistakes they must have made." He said but it wasn't working

"Marco, please I just want to go home." She said as she turned around and began walking back with Marco behind her. As they enter his house Sabrina ran up to Marco's room and locked herself in there, that's when Marco knocked on the door

"Sabrina, cmon who cares what those idiots think." He said, but all he heard was soft sobbing

"Hey Marco, what's wrong?" Star asked as she walked by

"Ugh people, they made Sabrina feel bad about herself and now she won't let me talk to her.

"Want me to jimmy the lock?" She asked

"Would that involve destroying my door?" He asked

"Maybe." She said nervously

"Fine." He said Star then raised her wand and pointed at the door

"Mini-Narwhal-nose-pick." Star said as a baby Narwhal picked the lock with its horn and then disappeared.

"There you go." She said before skipping away with a smile.

"Huh, I guess I overestimated her." He said before grabbing the handle only for it to fall off. "Nice." He said as he walked in to find Sabrina under the blankets.

"Sabrina, can we talk?" He asked the sheets then shifted "Can I come in?" He asked she then lifted the blanket he then crawled in and found Sabrina hug her legs or attempted to her swollen belly made it really hard to do.

"Marco, do you regret getting me pregnant?" She asked

"What, no no of course not, I don't regret it." He insured, but it didn't reassure her

"Marco I… want to put the baby up for adoption." She said

"What! No way I don't want to lose our child!" He said

"Marco, please I just don't want to put you through this it'll be better if you jus..." She was the slapped by Marco and then hugged

"Sabrina please don't think like this, you've been through enough crap in your life, you deserve to be happy." He said she then felt tears falling on her back Marco then looked her in the tears stain his face "Sabrina I don't want to lose you or my child please don't think like this anymore." He said Sabrina then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him

"I'm sorry Marco, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly." She said

"No more thinking like that okay?"

"Okay." She replied

Few hours later

Marco and Sabrina were laying in the backyard stargazing holding hands

"Hey Sabrina, sorry for slapping you earlier I just…" "It's okay Marco I needed it." She said the two then chuckled just then Sabrina then sat up

"Hey Marco?" She asked

"Yeah?" Marco asked

"Do you think we could…Nevermind."

"What?" Marco asked

"Well do you still think that I'm well sexy?" She asked

"Of course you are." He said

"Then do you think we could do it?" She asked

"It?" He asked

"You know…(she begins to blush.) … sex." She said with a chuckle

"Oh, I think that it was back at the hotel and our anniversary." Marco said blushing

"Well, we could if I don't turn you off." She said

"You can never do that." He insured "You as beautiful as the day I fell in love with you and if sex reassures that then we can do "it" anytime you want." He said

"Well let's go inside right now." She said as she struggled to get up.

"Need a hand?" He asked as he held out his hand, she took it and he helped her up the two then walked in and went into their room as they walked in Marco locked the door and Sabrina began undressing the light from the moon created a shadow that covered her body as she got undressed it showed how her body had changed her stomach was expanding of course they were she is six months, Marco then removed his shirt and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend feeling the faint beat of his child's heartbeat. He then turned his face toward her's and gave her a kiss Marco's hands then began to wander downwards towards slit, his lips removed from hers and he began attacking her neck with soft kisses while softly rubbing her slit earning him a moan

"Marco." She moaned as he inserted his fingers in her. "Marco, don't tease me." She begged as she felt him go slow.

"Well let's move to the bed then." He said as they walked towards the bed Sabrina sat down and Marco in between her legs his tongue then met with her other lips and began licking. Sabrina's hands were on her side as she softly moaned just then there was a knock on the door which spooked them

'Marco are you in there?' Star asked

"Y-yeah just working on something." She said

'With the door locked?' She asked

"It's so that I don't get distracted." He said

'Well I need you help with this DVR?' She said

"Ask my parents I'm busy." He said they then heard footsteps going away. "Now where were we." Marco said as he continued licking his lover's sweet spot.

"Marco, wait… stop." She said

"What? Something wrong." He asked

"Nothing's wrong it's just your turn." She said as she got up and changed spots with her Sabrina then got on her knees and started licking the tip of his shaft slowly taking it in her mouth Marco could feel her tongue swirling around inside while taking his shaft down her throat she then started bobbing, Marco tangled his hands into her hair.

"S-Sabrina, you got better." He said controlling her speed she then let's go and climbs on top of him, she then grabbed his lubed dick and slid it inside her slowly, she missed the feeling of them being one.

"Marco, I love you." She said

"I love you too Sabrina." Marco said as he grabbed her hips and started to moving her up and down of course it was hard for him with her added weight, but that's not stopping him for pleasuring his girl. Marco then moved her to the bed and got her on her back, Marco then sped up he reached over her and grabbed her breast forgetting that they are tender, he then bends over to kiss her, Sabrina then wrapped her arms his neck and moaned in his mouth Marco then began to speed up Sabrina then let's go and Marco sat back up and began going faster he wrapped her legs above his head his pace started getting sloppy.

"Sabrina, I'm getting close!" Marco said and with one final pump both lovers released their juices, Marco's seed was once again inside of her again. Marco then fell to the side.

"So how was that?" Marco asked Sabrina chuckled at his arrogant

"It was amazing, Marco." She said turning to her side to face him with a smile.

The Next Day

Marco and Sabrina were walking into the school when Brittany walked up to them, Sabrina gripped his arm.

"Hey Sabrina, look I'm like sorry and whatever so could like re-join the cheer squad of course after you lose the weight." She asked

"Brittany, just leave me alone, okay you kicked me off and of course the old me would have accepted it, but now I'm sick of you and being around you so just leave me alone." She said as the couple walked passed her till Brittany grabbed her shoulder and tossed her down to the ground he covered her gut as Brittany came over

"Listen here bitch, nobody talks that way to me and I'm not going to let some fat bitch talk that way to me!" She said as she raised her heel and was about to step on her, but Marco shoved her away from Sabrina, he then crouched down and picked up Sabrina.

"Listen, Brittany if you ever get close to Sabrina like that again shoving isn't the only thing I'm going to do to you." He threaten

"Oh I'm interested in what you'll do to me." She said getting up "Until next time Diaz." She said walking away.

"Are you alright, any damages?!" Marco asked in a panic

"Yeah I'm fine." She said as she gripped her stomach

"That's good, cmon let's get to class." Marco said as they walked off to class.


	6. Rescue

_After their Sabrina's encounter with Brittany, Marco decided to keep his eye out for anything that might hurt Sabrina and his child._

 _It's been a month since then and Sabrina was developing along nicely she was already 7 months along the entire school found out that she was pregnant and Brittany was keeping a close eye on her trying to find away to her away from Marco and she just might have, Right Sabrina was with Marco walking to their next class when Marco noticed that something was wrong. He looked around to see some cheerleaders were eyeing him after he reached Sabrina classroom he waved goodbye and went to his class but that's when the PA came on._

 _"Marco Diaz, to the principal's office, Marco Diaz, to the principal's office."_ Marco groaned and went to the office he saw that principal skeeves was gone, he then heard the door locked behind him he tried to open it, but couldn't he then tried the window, but it too was looked.

"He then grabbed a chair and threw it at the window, but that didn't do anything, he then started to pace around hands on his head trying to keep calm that's when his phone went off it was Sabrina probably wondering where he was.

"Hello, Sabrina."

 _"Hello, puke boy."_ Marco's eyes then shot opened

"Brittany!" He said with anger in his voice.

 _"Oh Diaz, is that any way to talk to someone?"_ She asked

"Where is Sabrina!" He asked

 _"Oh, we're just hanging out like we used to do before she got knocked up."_ She said a sicking-sweet voice.

"Brittany, I swear if you do anything to her I'm going to find you." He threatened

 _"Oh Marco, I just love the way you talk to me would you like to talk to Sabrina, I'm sure she would love this new side of you."_ She said ignoring his threat

 _"H-Hello, Marco?"_

"Sabrina, are you okay?" He asked

 _"Marco, please help me, I'm scared."_ Sabrina said

"Just tell me where you are and I'll send Star over to find you." He said

 _"I don't know they blindfolded me I can't see_ _anyth...Ahhh."_ She _screamed Marco then got scared_

"Sabrina! What happened." He asked

" _Sorry Marco, we gotta go but if you want to see her be at my place at seven, oh and come alone or whatever."_ She then hung up Marco was now angry he needed to get out of the room he then dialed another number

"C'mon pick up, pick up."

 _"Hello?"_

"Janna, I need your help." He said

 _Meanwhile_

Brittany got done with a phone call she dropped the phone and stepped on it, she then walked over to her hostage.

"Oh Sabrina, it seems Marco really loves you, doesn't he, I'd bet it's all because of this parasite." She said poking her belly, Sabrina then kicked her

"Get away from me bitch!" She scream

"Okay, if do that again then…" She then grabbed a pipe and hits her in the stomach hard. "Now behave till Marco gets here, okay." She said just then a butler walked in.

"Madam, a Marco Diaz is here to see you." He said

"Excellent have him wait in my private room, I'll meet him soon." She said as the butler bowed and left.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have some things that need attending." She said as she left her.

With Marco

He was waiting to the small veranda on a loveseat with his arms crossed and his leg shaking from impatience.

"Where is she?" He thought "I swear if she hurts them in any way, I'll…" His thoughts were broken when he heard the double doors open, he looked over and saw Britney in a purple tube top and white mini skirt holding a green bottle and two wine glasses.

"Hello, Marco." She said as she swayed over to him "I'm so glad that you decided to come." She said as she placed the drinking glasses down and poured the liquid.

"Brittany, where is Sabrina?" He asked

"Oh don't worry about her, right now it's just us." She said as she scoots over and hands him his drink.

"Brittany, please just let Sabrina go and I promise we won't mess with you anymore." he said

"Oh Marco, it is fine if you mess with me." She said as she played with his hair, Marco then moved away fell off the couch she then climbed on top of him and straddled him.

"Oh Marco, why are you being so hard to get?" She asked as she started to pull her tube top down.

"Brittany, please sto…" "shh." Brittany said as she places a finger on his lip "Just lay back and just enjoy this." She said as she started to unzip his hoodie, Marco tried to more but couldn't

"What did you do to me?" he asked

"don't worry about it." She said as she grinds her hips on his crotch causing him to get a hard-on.

"oh someone is excited." She said, She then bends down and kissed him as she did Marco took in her scent his mind has gotten cloudy his mind his eyes then got half-lidded. he then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back.

"Oh looks like the drug is working."She said as she moved her hand towards his crotch and pulled out his well-endowed shaft.

"Oh, my no wonder Sabrina fell in love with you." She said as she started to give him a handjob. She then started pulling her panties off and started to rub her slit on his shaft. Marco's hand then moved towards her hips and increased her speed her liquid started to slick up his dick. She then got up from him and walked to the loveseat She then stuck her ass out for Marco, She gave him a 'come here gesture' he followed and aligned his dick to her slit and pushed inside her warm vaginal walls, Brittany moaned as she felt his huge shaft enter her. Marco then reaches over back and grabbed her breast and started massaging her breast.

"Oh Marco, your hands are like magic." She moans as he remained quiet.

Meanwhile

Sabrina was sitting alone tears rushing down her face as she was forced to watch Brittany and Marco have sex.

Hours Later.

Marco was staring at the ceiling his mind was trying to forget what has happened with him and Brittany. He then grabbed his clothes and went to find Sabrina, he looked around in different room till he heard soft whimpering, he turned to a locked door he then tried to open it. he then kicked the door down and found Sabrina tied to a chair.

"Sabrina!" He then started to untie her. "Sabrina, are you okay?" he asked he then got shoved. "Sabrina?

"Don't touch me." She said as she got up and walked out leaving him confused. After a long walk of silence, Marco decided to break the silence

" Sabrina, please tell what's wrong."

"Marco, I saw everything that happened." Marco then laughed nervously.

"Uh, what?" He asked

"Marco, Brittany had a camera set up and I watched everything you did to her." She said

"Look, Sabrina, I didn't have a choice, I didn't know it you were safe, I'm sorry." He said as reached for her hand " Sabrina, please I just wanted you to be safe." He said

"Marco, just not right now." She said as she walked away Marco then grabbed her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss, she tried to pull away, but Marco held her in place, he then broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Sabrina, I don't want to lose you, I only had sex with her to get you back." He said, "Sabrina, I love you and nothing will ever change that." He said as pulled her into a hug

"Sabrina, If I lost you or my child I would just give up on everything in life if I can't have you in my life." Sabrina's cheeks were a slight tint of red. "Sabrina, I want to make you happy and would do anything to keep you safe and if I have to get raped by some spoiled bitch or humiliate myself in front the entire world for you." He said

"Marco, I.."

"Sabrina, there is no thinking about, I love you and nothing will ever change that." He said as he got down on his hands and knees and bowed his head towards the concrete.

"I know that there is nothing I can to make you forgive me, but I will not rest till you forgive me." He said to her, Sabrina then got down on her knees and lifted his head up.

"Marco, I know you want me to forgive you, but what you did is something I can never forgive." Marco then looked down till she grabbed his head. "But, that doesn't mean you can't try to get it back." She said, Marco then smiled

"Thank you, all do anything." He said

"Okay, first you'll carry me the rest of the way back home, second you'll get me a foot and shoulder massage, then you'll come with me to a parenting class." She said

"Okay, I'll do it." He said

"And then you will take me shopping for new lingerie and a new phone and you will pay for everything." She said

"Yes, Ma'am." He said as he picked her up and started running back to their house.

* * *

Help Wanted: Beta Reader needed PM for more Details


	7. Goodbye

_It was only a matter of time before I wrote this chapter_

* * *

 _Ever since the incident with Brittany, Marco and Sabrina's relationship was on thin ice but Marco was determined to set things right._

Another month has passed and Sabrina was much more far along with her pregnancy he stomach was so wide that she could pop, right now she was at home enjoying some chocolate ice cream with Star discussing plan about the baby shower and who should they invite.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could invite Jackie and Janna since they close friends and maybe…"

"Star, please I want to keep it small as possible I don't want too many people around." She said

"I know that." She said as she crumpled up a long list of everybody in school that she knew, That's when Marco walked in with grocery bags

"Hey, girls." He said as he sets the bags down and returned to the car to retrieve the rest.

"You need some help with those Marco?" Sabrina asked

"Nah I got it." He said as he brought in a decorative colored box and sets it on the kitchen counter, Sabrina then sits back down with Star thinking that she wasn't needed,that's was when Marco brought in the last of the groceries.

"Hey Star could you help me with stuff." He asked from the kitchen, that's was when Star got up and went into the kitchen to find Marco holding a wrapped box.

"Marco? What's that for." She asked

"It's for Sabrina, as a way of saying sorry and thank you." He said as he was about to open the box he peeked around the corner to see that Sabrina was gone he then returned and lifted the box slowly as he did Sabrina then yelled

"Is there cake in there?"

"Uh no." he said

"Are you sure?" He yelled back

"Y-yes" He replied back

"Okay just making sure." She said Marco then wiped his brow and lifted the rest of the box cover off to reveal double chocolate cake with oreo's around it and in white frosting, it said "World's Best Girlfriend and World's Best Mom."

"Aww Marco, that's so sweet." Star said

"I know she'll love it especially for what I have plan." He said as he puts the cover back on it.

"What do you have planned?" Star asked Marco then explained that he went back to the doctor and asked the doctor for the gender in envelope and decided to do the cake thing where the baker makes a cake with the baby's' gender in it, Star was both shocked and surprised by it she was shocked that Marco would go behind Sabrina's back but was surprised that a cake could tell you someone's gender

"Now I just need to hide it from here till tonight." He said as he places it behind some of his father's meat in the fridge.

"Now to make sure that she doesn't snoop around." He went upstairs to find Sabrina in his room looking at her recent ultrasounds

"Hey Sabrina, do you want to head out and do something fun?" He asked she then narrowed her eyes and looked at him suspiciously. "What I can't take my pregnant girlfriend out for some fun?" He asked

"Oh, you can It's just when you want to take me out somewhere you have something planned." She said crossing her arms

"No, i was just wondering if you would like to get some ice cream or something." He said

"Well, I guess I can go for some ice cream." She said. "just let me grab my shoes and we can go." As they exit the house Marco asked Star to make sure that nothing happened to the cake, Star was now alone watching tv till someone knocked on the door she then went to answer it and found Oscar.

"Oscar, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I'm here for this." He then grabbed her cheeks and brought her in for a kiss which surprised her at first but she fell into it Oscar then pushed her towards the couch, this was everything she wanted her mind was clouded so clouded that she didn't notice Brittany walk in and went into the kitchen and found the cake, she then replaced the cake with different one that she brought as she was about to leave Oscar looked up and she gave him a thumbs-up as she left Oscar then got off Star.

"I hope you enjoyed that." He said as he got up and left the house leaving Star on the couch smiling like an idiot.

Outside

Oscar was popping mints in his mouth as he drove down the road after making sure he was far enough he pulled his car in the free parking lot

"Jeez, babe I can't believe you made me do that." He said to Brittany

"Oh I'm sorry baby, I promise to make it up to you." She said as she pulled a strap down her arm and move to the back seat, Oscar then moved towards the back and the car started shaking.

An Hour later

Marco and Sabrina walked in holding soft serves when saw Star in an exposed posed, Sabrina then covered Marco's eyes and Star finally got up.

"Oh hey, guys." She then looked around. "Where did Oscar go?" She asked. "Wait was he here or was just having a really good dream." She asked herself

"Star, are you okay?" Marco asked

"I think so." She answered

"Did anybody come around and ate some of the you-know-what?" He asked

"No, no one did it just been me here." She said

"Well, i'm just going to check if it's still intact." He said

"Okay, Marco what's going on?" Sabrina asked

"It's a surprise." He said

"Well, when can I see this surprise?" She asked

"At your baby shower Friday." He said. "So don't go spoiling your surprise." He then kissed her cheek and went upstairs to sleep

As time passed Sabrina was going impatient to see what the surprise was she has been caught at times trying to peek, if she had waited a bit longer she would have just gone out of control, but she didn't she made to Friday and she was preparing for her baby shower.

"So are you ready for the party?" She asked

"Yep." The two then went downstairs to see all of their close friends waiting for her

"Theirs the baby mama." Janna said which she got elbowed by Jackie.

"Thanks for coming guys I appreciate it." She said that's when Marco walked in wearing a chef's hat and an apron

"Hey everyone I know it's early but I just wanted to get this out of the way." He said as he placed the box on the coffee table revealed the cake, Sabrina then started to drool at the sight of the cake, Marco then handed her a knife

"Would you like to do the honors?" He asked, she then took the knife and made a small cut and pulled out the piece on the layers it "Boy".

"Marco, why does it say boy on the cake?" Sabrina asked

"Because that's the gender of our child." He said Sabrina then looked surprised she then looked at Marco and yelled with glee.

"Marco, you are so cute and cunning for doing something like." She said

"So you excited, that we're having a boy?" Marco asked

"Actually, I'm just glad to be with you." She said the room then went aww at their cute moment as the party progress Sabrina has been feeling funny but decided it was probably just gas it was until she felt a sharp pain in stomach she then screamed which got everyone's attention.

"Sabrina! What wrong!" Marco panicked

"Marco, I…" She then passed out

"Someone call 911!" He yelled as he tried to wake her up a few minutes later the paramedics showed up and took Sabrina and Marco to the hospital as they reached their destination Sabrina was taken to the er while Marco was asked to stay in the waiting room.

A few minutes have passed and Marco was still waiting for something anything to let him know Sabrina was okay, that's when Star and the others came in

"Marco, what happening?" Star asked

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." He said that's when the doctor walked in

"Marco Diaz?" He asked to which Marco nods

"Please come with me, Sabrina is asking to see you." He said Marco then followed to a patient's room and inside was Sabrina she looked over at Marco with tears in her eyes

"Marco, I'm so sorry." Was all she could say that's when he looked to the doctor, he sighed and took him outside the room

"Mr. Diaz, I'm sorry, you child has lost its life." He said Marco and the verge of tears asked him how it happened.

"It seems that she ingested a large amount of Mifepristone and abortion drug."

"What! How we never considered or even purchase and abortion pills." He said

"Well, apparently it was mixed in with the chocolate cake she ate." He said

"What! No way I bought that for here I was supposed to be just chocolate and that's it." He said

"Mr. Daiz were not accusing you of this." He said Marco then fell to his knees and started crying

"It's not fair, her life was supposed to get better, she can't be out through this." He thought he then felt the doctor's hand on his shoulder

"Go to her." He said before he left to inform to others, Marco then walked back in and looked at Sabrina tears still falling from her face, Marco then pulled her in for a tight hug which she gladly accepted.

"Sabrina, I'm so sorry, I wanted to make you life better but it somehow gets worse." He said

"Marco…" She gripped him tighter as lets her tears fall down his back. "W-will we be okay?" She asked

"I hope so, Sabrina I hopeso." he said as he continued hugging her.

* * *

 _I'm sorry_


	8. Marco's Anger

_After losing their child Sabrina has been in a depressed state for months and Marco has done his best to cheer her up but nothing worked_

Marco was at his dojo for his lesson when Jeremy walked up to him, Marco really didn't need this but when Jeremy approached Marco just gave him a glare

"So Diaz, I hear that you're going to be a father, what did you poke a hole in the condom so you can trap her to be stuck with a loser like you?" He then laughed Marco then picked him by his shirt and threw him to the ground, he then pinned him to the ground and starts punching him till his face was blackened with bruises till the Sensei pulled him off

"Geez Diaz, what's your problem!" Jeremy yelled

"Jeremy, go wait on the bleachers, I need to talk to Diaz." He said as he escorted Marco to the locker room

"Diaz is something wrong?" He asked

"No Sensei I just let my anger get the best of me." He said

"Well, what did he say to make you so angry?" He asked

"It's was about my girlfriend." He admitted

"Diaz, that still doesn't give you to do what you did, I'm going to have to suspend you from the dojo." He said Marco then looked down in shame.

"Yes, sir." He said as he gather his things and left he then looked at Jeremy and gave him an evil glare. As he was walking home he bumped into someone and it was the one person he didn't need to see right now

"Oh hey, Marco." Jackie greeted

"Sorry, I was just thinking and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going." He said

"Mind if I walk with you?" She asked

"Sure, I could use a friend right now." He said as they walked back to Marco's house

"How's Sabina, I haven't seen her since..." She asked remembering that day

"She has been distant from everyone and just sits in my room when everyone goes out for the day, of course, I have been bringing her school work so she wouldn't fall behind."

"Marco I know that you and Sabrina are going through a tough time but don't forget you have friends and family that love you and will be there for you." She said as they reached Marco's house.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She said as she walked away Marco then entered his house he was then greeted by his parents, but he just ignored them and rushed upstairs to his room to see Sabrina sitting in bed holding baby clothes, Marco then walked up to her and sat down on the bed and took the onesie away from her.

"Sabrina, you're not going to feel any better if you keep reminding yourself about...her." He said as he packed the onesie back in the box where it came from.

"Marco… could you please hold me?" She asked to which he did he then noticed that she felt cold even in the warm room.

"Marco, I love you." She said

"I love you too." He said back just then Angie called Marco downstairs with a voice of worry

"I'll be right back." He said as he handed her school work and notes "Try to get as much done okay and I'll make you some soup." He said as he left her to work. As he reached downstairs he was stunned by a surprising sight, Sabrina's mom was sitting on his couch she then spotted him and shot

"Where's Sabrina, is she okay." She asked worriedly

"She's fine, but more importantly, what are you doing here?" He asked

"I was worried about my daughter." He answered

"Really, you were worried about after you abandon her!" He said with anger filling his voice

"Young man, you don't…" "No you don't understand, you don't understand what she been through all the crap she had to deal with from people in school all the insults all the negative and disappointed looks she received from people and to make it worse the loss of our child!" Tear was now brimming in his eyes. "So don't think that you can just come back and expect to be forgiven!" Marco yelled

"Marco I understand that what I did was immature but I did what's best for Sabrina." She said

"What's best for her or for yourself." He said

"Marco!" Angie yelled but was pulled back by Rafael

"Marco, please I want to make amends with my child, let me see her!" She begged

"No, she been through enough, just leave her alone." He said as he walked back upstairs to see Sabrina standing there looking at her mom

"Sabrina?" She asked but tears started to form in her eyes she turned around and ran back into Marco's room, he then looked at her with a hateful glare

"You should've never come here!" He said as he went to comfort Sabrina but found that the door was locked Marco then knocked on the door.

"Sabrina, can I come in?" He asked but all he got was silence "Sabrina please open the door." He begged he then reached into his pocket and pulled out an army knife and pulled out the screwdriver and started unscrewing the screws out he then pulled the knobs out and opens the door he then found Sabrina on the ground.

"Sabrina! What's wrong! Sabrina!" Marco yelled but got no response he then looked at his hand and saw blood he then called 911

 _Few Minutes later_

Marco and Sabrina were in a hospital room Sabrina was in the bed iv in her arms badges he was sitting next to her holding her hand as she laid their her skin as pale as the room and her fingers we somewhat cold

"Sabrina, please don't leave me." Marco begged as he held her hand, that's when Star walked in

"C'mon Marco, it's time to go." She said but he was unresponsive she then grabbed his hand and guided him out the room he got one last look and Sabrina before closing the door.

 _The Next Day_

Marco was walking to his locker where he found a note on his locker he just crumpled I because he couldn't be bothered with people's bullshit that's when Brittany walked up to him holding a small gift.

"Take it Diaz." She said he took and found a tiny pink bow. "It for you baby, oh wait it died recently hasn't?" She then began snickering "Serves her right, that cluts would have killed that baby sooner or later." She said but Marco just stood there taking her insults "I'm surprised your still with her after losing your child." She then began to laugh harder, that was the straw that broke the camel's back Marco then walked up to her and grabbed her neck lifting her up from the ground.

"Listen here Wong, I can take your insults and your stupid voice but if you insult Sabrina I will…" He then felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Jackie

"She's not worth it dude." She said Marco then dropped her and she started gasping for air

"You'll pay for that Diaz!" She said as she got

"Come at me anytime, bitch." He said as he walked off with Jackie to the courtyard fountain

"I can't believe her!" Marco said as he was shaking his leg with anger.

"Marco, calm down, this is what she wants if you react to your her words then she wins." Jackie explained just then the pa went on

"Marco Diaz to the principal's office immediately!" It then went off and Marco sighed he got up and went to Skeeves' office and found Brittany sitting outside she looked up and gave him a smirk he then walked in and found his parents with worried looks on their faces.

"Marco, I hope that you know why you are here?" He asked

"No, I don't." He said

"Well, Brittany said that you assaulted and attacked her in the hall." He said

"Ya'know I'm not going to lie yes I did, but she deserved it." He said

"Look Mr. Diaz, I know that you're going through some tough times with the recent (clear throat) incident concerning Sabrina but it doesn't give you the excuse to assault one of the students, so for the benefits of the students I'm going to have to suspend you for the rest of the week." He said

"Now excuse me Skeeves' our son is not at fault here, he lost something precious to him and this young lady provoked our son." Angie said

"True, but he…"

"Save it, mom, there's no point, her father must have "Made a generous donation to the school"." He said as he got up. "If it's okay with my I get Sabrina's homework?" He asked

"That'll be fine." He said as Marco left the room and went to Sabrina's classes to retrieve her homework and went out to his parents car he then looked at present Brittany gave him and began thinking he came to a realization only the teachers and their friends knew about miscarriage how did Brittany know, He then started putting pieces together.

"It was her!" He then got out of the car just as his parents were walking to it and ran back inside he then found Brittany talking with her cheerleaders he walked up to her

"Ugh, what do you wa…" She was then punched in the face by him knocking her to the ground she was then pinned to the ground and Marco started punching her till he broke her nose and his fist covered in her spoiled blood.

"MARCO DIAZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He turned around to see his mother with a scared look.

"Just taking care of something." He said as he continued punching Brittany, Star came and used her magic to restrain him Raphael then picked him up he struggled to break free from his grasped he was then taken home as they made Marco went to his room and sat down on the bed he covered his head just then Angie walked in.

"Marco, are you okay?" She asked

"No I'm not okay, I just found out that Brittany killed my baby, how can I be okay." He yelled as tears began to fall from his face Angie then pulled him in for a hug and rubbed his head trying to calm him down.

"It's going to be okay Marco, do you want to see Sabrina?" She asked to which he nods.

After a long drive, they made it to the hospital Marco then walked into her room to find the nurse doing her routine

"Oh your here early Mr. Diaz." The nurse said

"Yeah something's happened so I'll be around early for a while." He said

"Well, I'm sure she'll love the company." She said as she finished what she was doing and left as she Sabrina opened her eyes and saw Marco she smiled and tried to sit up Marco then helped her up the two then smiled at each other

"Oh, Sabrina I brought your schoolwork." He said pulling out a folder with the work and notes and handed it to her

"Thanks, Marco." She said as she got started Marco then joined her on the bed and helped out as much as he can after they were finished Sabrina then snuggled up with Marco as he flicked through channels on the tv.

"Marco?" She asked

"Yeah is something wrong?" He asked

"No nothing's wrong I just wanna know if you miss our child?" She asked he then balled his fist in anger he then took a deep breath and calmed down

"Yes, I do miss it."He said

"Her, you miss her you mean, the doctor told me it would have been a girl." She said

"Oh, really." He said in a depressed tone

"Marco, do you think that maybe we could...nevermind."

"What?"

"It's nothing." She said

"Sabrina, you can tell me anything." He said

"Okay, Marco I...I want to try again!" She said

"Try what again?" He asked

"I want to try and have a baby again." She said

"Really?" He asked in shocked "But after all that has happened I thought…" "Marco, please let have this I'm tired of people looking down at me, so when I get out of the hospital I want to try again." She said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes." Marco then brought her in for a kiss and a hug, he then climbed out of the bed and slips his shoes on.

"I'm headed to the cafeteria you want anything?" He asked

"Nah, my dinner is coming." She said as he left as he walking towards the elevator he saw two policemen talking to his parents he then shrugged it off thinking it was nothing but as soon as he reached the elevator someone grabbed his shoulders he turned around and saw the two policemen

"Are you Marco Diaz?" One of them asked

"Yes?" He hesitantly answered.

"you're under arrest for the assault of Brittany Wong."

"What!"


	9. Day before the Trail

_Last time Marco let's his anger get the better of him and attacked Brittany and now he under arrest_

"What! You can't arrest me I didn't do anything wrong." He said

"Mr. Diaz we have witnesses that saw you assault Mrs. Wong." He said

"Okay I did but she deserved it after all the pain she has put me and my girlfriend through!" He said

"I'm sorry but that doesn't give you the right to attack her, so if you would please come with me we have some questions we need to ask you." He said as he handcuffed him and pushed him to his car his parents watched in horror as they took their son away

"Don't worry Marco will clear your name and make sure Brittany gets justice!" his mother yelled unknown to them Star was watching the entire thing she gripped her wand tightly as she tried to contain her anger

"Don't worry Marco, I'll get justice for you but first…" Star made her way to Sabrina's room nervous sweats were falling for her forehead as she entered the room

"Um Sabrina…"

 _At the police station_

Marco was sitting in a interrogation room waiting for someone to come talk to him.

" _Oh man, what am I doing here, Sabrina needs me right now and i'm here waiting to be interrogated like a common criminal."_ He thought just then a man in a suit walked in and sat down in the empty chair on the other side of the steel table.

"So Marco, why don't you tell me what happened why did you attack Brittany Wong?" the man asked

"Sir I just snapped okay, she has been tormenting me and my girlfriend for awhile now we tried to ignore it but she did something that made me do it." He said

"And what was that?" He asked

"She was the reason my unborn child died." He said

"And how did she do that?" He asked

"She planted abortion pills in this gender cake I was planning to use to surprise my girl with, now she's in the hospital and it's all her fault." Marco said

"Well then Mr. Diaz I'm very sorry for your loss but you don't just point blame at someone else." He said

"What are you saying?" Marco asked

"I'm saying how do we know that you didn't plant them?" He asked, Marco then shot up from his chair

"How could you assume that I wanted to get rid of my child!" He yelled

"Were not assuming anything until we get all of the facts." He said just then another man came in

"This interrogation is over." The man said "I'm here to represent Mr. Diaz and he is here by released from any more questioning till the day of the trial." He said "Come Marco your parents are waiting." He then escorted Marco out of the station he then his mother hugged him

"Are you okay dear?" She asked

"Yeah mom I'm okay." He said

"Thank you so much Mr. Johnson." Rafael said

"No problem, I suggest that you get home and gets some rest you've had a long day." he said the Diaz's then piled in their car and drove off back home

 _With Star_

She was pacing around her room trying to think of a way to prove Marco's innocence so that's when she went to her mirror

"Mirror Mirror call mom." It then dialed her mother

"Star, it's to hear from you."

"Hey mom is there a spell that will allow me to force the truth from someone?" She asked

"Their should be one in the spellbook but why do you need it?" She asked

"Marco is in trouble and someone is lying to make sure he stays in trouble." Star said

"Oh I understand that I have to use that spell on your father from time to time." She said "I'm glad you putting it to good use." She said before she hangs up

 _With Marco_

He was on his way back to the hospital to check on Sabrina as he did he found that the room door was opened he looked inside and found that Sabrina was being checked by the nurse she then spotted Marco and smiled

"Marco your okay!" Sabrina said Marco then walked up to her

"Hey I guess someone told you about what happen?"

"Yeah Star did." She admitted

"Yeah apparently I have to go to court for the whole thing." He said

"That's fine, I get out later today so maybe I can "ease you comfort"." She said trying to sound seductive but messed up the smile causing Marco to laugh.

"Yeah, that sounds good, but let's wait till your all healed up before we do that." He said Sabrina then sighed and accepted his terms.

"Oh and Sabrina.."

"Yeah?" Marco the surprised her with a tender kiss.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too." She said back.


	10. Trail

_Today is the day if the trail will Marco walk off with a clean record or will Brittany "donate" another win_

Marco was in his room putting on his suit straightening out his tie when Sabrina walked in a tan floral jacket with a white shirt underneath and and long tan skirt with her hair in a bun she discharged from the hospital last night and just in time for the trail

"Sabrina, are you sure you want to go?" He asked

"It'll be fine Marco, let's just get this done and move on." She said

"But what if I lose what will to me if that happens?" He said Sabrina then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him

"It'll be fine we'll win." She said as she let's go and left the room he then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a velvet box and revealed a diamond ring that his grandmother sent him when Sabrina was pregnant he then looked at the note that was inside it

"You better take responsibility, Grandmama didn't raise basterds." It said Marco chuckled and slide the box in his pocket as he walked out to face this false trial

 _Court house_

Marco and was sitting with his lawyer while his parents, best friend and lover were sitting behind him giving him support while on the other side was Brittany Wong who was lightly bandages and looked like she had (another) nose job she turned her head at marco and moved her thumb across her neck signify that he's dead but Marco didn't lose his cool

 _(A/N: I know nothing about trials and all that over stuff so I'm just going to make it up as I go and if I get something wrong, then_ _**politely**_ _tell me in the reviews)_

"All rise for honorable Judge Edward" Everyone then raised as the judge came in every then sat down and began the trail

"Court is in session the trial of Brittany Wong vs Marco Diaz will now begin their opening statements." He then pointed to Brittany's lawyer

"Thank you, we're here today because that boy has assaulted my client in more ways than one." He said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I know you all have something better to do with your Sundays, but my client/niece is an important issue she was an innocent bystander when that boy attacked and sexually violated her, he must face justice for his crimes!" He said.

"Defendant." Mr. Johnson then stood up

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, as my opponent said we're here to see the right person receive judgement we have speculated that Brittany Wong not only forced Marco to assult her but also is the reason that his baby died." Was all he said before he sat down

"Okay we will now hear statements from the defendants." The said Mr. Johnson then got up

"I would like to call Marco to stand." He said Marco then got up and walked to the stand he then place his hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth. "Mr. Diaz, would please explain to the court why you attacked Mrs. Wong."

"Okay, Look I was having a really horrible week my girlfriend ingested Abortion pills that were implanted in this gender reveal cake I was planning to surprise her with she was then rushed to the hospital to have my child removed then around the next day Brittany gave me this present, which I found suspicious I haven't told anyone about the accident and that's when it hit me Brittany was the one who killed my child, I then went back to the school and physically assaulted her." He said earning mummers

"Your witness Wong." Mr. Johnson said as Mr. Wong walked up to Marco

"Now, Mr. Diaz, as you stated you did attack Mrs. Wong?"

"Yes I did." Marco said

"But did you also Sexulay assulted her?" He asked

"Yes and No." He said "I did have sex with her but I had no choice she was holding my pregnant girlfriend hostage."

"So admit you raped her?" He asked

"What no in any case she raped me!" He said

"I see but we have evidence of this alleged rape and don't worry I censored it do you wouldn't be appalled by this disgusting display ." He said as plugged into a projector it then show Marco and Brittany on the day that Brittany was kidnapped and by the way it looked It looked like Marco was in full control when he actually wasn't

"Your Honor, that is not what happened she had some type of drug to made me do it." He said

"Okay I've seen enough, Mr. Diaz please return to your seat, Mr. Wong your witness please."

"I call Brittany Wong to the stand." He said Brittany then walked over and place her hand on the bible and swore to tell the truth."

"Now Mrs. Wong, you said that Marco attacked and raped you is that correct."

"Yes."

"Now do you know the reason why he would do this?"

"Simple, I'm a much better woman than Sabrina and plus I'm everyone boy's wet dream."

"Objection!" Marco yelled "I would never cheat on Sabrina for Brittany." He said

"Mr. Daiz it be wise of you sit down." The judge said Marco then sat down

"Anyway, I heard that Marco was having a baby so I got him a hair bow for it and five minutes later he attacked me." She said Marco was giving her a death glare but Mr. Johnson calmed him down before he did something stupid

"Your witness." He said

"Now Mrs. Wong how did you know that Sabrina wa pregnant?" He asked

"I noticed fat she was getting and I thought that I would help her out by letting her join the cheer squad again but a few weeks later I heard from someone that she was pregnant and that's when I got the present for him."

"Uh-huh, but why a hair bow?" He asked

"Hey, any baby should accessorize." She said

"(sigh) No more question's your honor." He said

"Okay then will take an hour recess, please don't discuss anything outside the courtroom etc." He said as he got up and left the room Marco's head was on the desk trying to relieve himself of all the tension that's when Brittany walked up to him

"Face it Diaz you're going to lose, you might as well say goodbyes." She said as she left the room

"She's right, we're going to lose." Marco said

"Now, Marco don't think like that we can still win this we just need something to tip the scale." Mr. Johnson said

"What can we do they have false evidence all we have nothing." He said Marco then closed his eyes and remembered the baby shower that's when he had a realization

"Wait, Sabrina what color was inside the gender cake?" He asked

"It was blue, why?" She said

"Didn't the doctor say that the baby was a girl?" He asked, Sabrina then had a realization the doctor did say that it was a girl

"Mr. Johnson I need to go somewhere if I'm not back before the trial starts then stall them." He said as he ran out the courtroom

Few Minutes later

The Courtroom was starting to fill back up everyone was worried that Marco wouldn't make it back.

"Oh what's this did Marco skip town, serves him right messin him with me." She said just then the judge came back and sat down

"Mr. Johnson Where is Mr. Diaz?" He asked

"He'll be right back, he went to get something." He said well if he is not here that he will be counted guilty in the next ten minutes." The judge said that's when Marco came in with a folder

"Your Honor I have new evidence that proves that Brittany was lying." He said

"Then please show your evidence." The judge said Marco then gave the folder to the judge he then looked at the doctor's notes and bakery bills

"And I also have a surprise witness, ladies and gentlemen please direct your attention to Mrs. Apple the owner of the bake shop

"Mrs. Apple could you tell the audiences what Brittany ordered from your shop?" He asked

"Well, she ordered a gender cake like you but she asked me to but in a bag of pills in it, she told me that they were vitamins for her mother, she told me the gender, I baked it and sold it to her." She said

"Thank you, ma'am you may go." He said "And I also have a receipt of a pharmacy that recently sold Mifepristone to her.

"Objection! How do we know that you didn't just forged this?" Mr. Wong asked

"Simple, the Pharmacist is my best friend Alfonzo's dad and he was glad to help me." He said The room was now filled with mummers

"Your honor, I'll admit that I attacked her but I'll not sit by and let her make false accusations of rape." He said, Marco then sat down and received a pat on the back for his good work.

"Mr. Wong is there something you would like to add?" The judge asked

"No, your honor." He said well then will the jury please step-out to make their decision." He said the jury then piled out of their seats, after 10 minutes they returned with their verdict

"Has the jury reach a verdict?" He asked

"We have we find the defendant Marco Diaz…..


	11. The Trail's Outcome(s)

_In this Chapter there will be two outcomes of how this trial could have gone (Not Guilty and Guilty) It's funny how a choice of words can make a difference for someone_

* * *

 _Good Ending_

after 10 minutes they returned with their verdict

"Has the jury reach a verdict?" He asked

"We have we find the defendant Marco Diaz…..Not Guilty" The entire courtroom cheered as Marco hugged his Lawyer and Sabrina hugged Star and the rest Brittany was just dumbfounded by this

"No way!" She yelled silencing the courtroom as she walked up towards Marco and grabbed his collar, you were supposed to lose Diaz, you should have been sent to jail for messing with me, It's not fair!" She yelled at him Marco then pulled her hands off him looked her straight in the eye

"Was it fair for my child to die all because I messed with you, was it fair for you to drug me just so you could put up the whole thing!" He yelled at her Brittany was about to attack him till two guards grabbed her and pointed her towards the judge

"Brittany Wong, don't think that you'll be going unpunished I hereby send you to 15 years for the murder of Mr. Diaz child and your family will be paying for all their expenses during their hardship!" He said

"What You can't do that!" She said

"Yes I can, because I know how he feels having to lose a child to your family but since I'm a man of forgiving and forget it would be in your best interested to take my kindness but If you like I could make your sentence for life if that's what you want?" She remained silent "Good girl." He said as he banged his gavel when he did Brittany started freaking out

"Your dead Daiz you here me, DEAD!" She yelled as she taken out of the room, Marco sighed and Sabrina hugged him.

"See I told you I would win." He said the two then shared a brief kiss and walked out till Angie asked: "Hey where did Star go?"

With Brittany

She was in a locked room pacing around in anger as she waited for a prison bus to take her

"That Diaz, he's going to pay, and I'm going to make sure!" She said that's when a knock came on the door

"Wong, your parents are here to talk to you." He said as he opened the door and her parents walked in

"Oh, Daddy I knew you would bail me out." She said

"Bail you out no we just came to tell you goodbye." He said

"W-what do you mean?" She asked

"Well you father is an important man Brittany and we can't have this little scandal ruining our fortune so we decided to disown you." She said

"No you're my parents you're supposed to love me." She said

"And we did until you pulled this stunt, we already erased you from everything it's like you never existed as a Wong your just an orphan now." Her mother said as with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"What you can't do this to me!" She said

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we only associate with people of our status if you excuse us we have a check to write to those bottom feeders Diaz's." her ex-mother said as they walked over towards the door and left leaving Brittany alone she was now even angrier

"Those two will definitely pay!" She said just then another knock came at the door

"WHAT!" She yelled

"You have another visitor." the guard said he opened the door and she saw her Star Butterfly

"What do you want!" She said

"Guard, could you give us some privacy?" Star asked he then closed the door Star then puts and enchantment on the door making sure that nothing gets out or in

 _Diaz Residents_

Marco and Sabrina were cuddling in Marco's bed Sabrina was passed out listing to Marco's heart beat while Marco stared at the ceiling thinking of Brittany's words but he chose to ignore them he then looked down at his sleeping girlfriend he moved a hair from her face to stare at her beauty

"I'm sure am lucky to have you, Sabrina." He said as he closed his eyes to sleep but before he did Star walked into the room.

"Hey Marco, could I talk to you?" She asked Marco then slid Sabrina off and pulls the covers over her so that she wasn't cold he then left the room and to talk to Star

"What's up Star I haven't seen you in awhile where have you been?" he asked

"I had a little chat with Brittany before she sent to jail." She said

"What about?" Star asked

"Oh, just stuff anyway I just wanted say that I'm leaving back to Mewni tomorrow." Star said

"What! Why?" He asked

"My Parents have been struck with a life threatening illness and they don't have long." She said

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." He said

"It's okay, I mean at least I can be a queen now." She chuckled before it turned into sobs Marco then brought her in for a hug and she cried in his chest, that's was when Sabrina came out

"What happened?" Sabrina asked

"Star's parents are dying." Marco said Sabrina then gasped and joined in on the hug Star then wrapped her arms around the two and squeezed tightly

"It'll be alright Star." They said

"H-hey guys I have a request to ask you two." Star said

"What is it?" Sabrina asked

"Come with me."

"What?" Marco said

"Come with me to Mewni and live with me there." Star said

"Why?" Marco asked

"Please, I don't want to be alone, I can get you anything and you'll have my scissors so you can come back anytime and your parents will have scissors and my mirror so that they can call and visit ." Star said

"I-I don't know Star, I mean I would be happy to but what about Sabrina I can't in harm's way it two dangerous in Mewni." He said

"I'm not an idiot Marco you'll be living in the castle where it's safe." She said

"I-I, Sabrina help me out here." Marco said

"Star we would delight to go with you." She said

"Really!" Star excitedly said

"Really!" Marco worriedly said

"Yeah it could be fun to travel to new places and plus we were going to move together anyway, Marco might as well go to a different dimension.

"Well if you want to then I'll start packing." Marco said the girls then cheered

"I guess I'll ask her later." He thought as he pulled out the velvet box

* * *

 _Bad Ending_

after 10 minutes they returned with their verdict

"Has the jury reach a verdict?" He asked

"We have we find the defendant Marco Diaz…..Guilty" The courtroom was then silent as the word "Guilty" echo throughout the room Brittany was the only one who was cheering

"In your face Barfo Diaz, enjoy where your going." She laughed

"I'm sorry Mr. Diaz but for aggravated assault I hereby sentenced you to 10 years without bail you have twenty-four hours to get your affairs in order." He said as he banged his gavel

"No this can't be happening it was supposed to get better us!" He said as he covered his eyes with his hands and started crying.

 _Diaz Residents_

Marco was in his room staring at the ceiling his eyes bloodshot from crying; he refused to eat and speak to anyone that is until Sabrina came in she walked over to Marco and sat down on the bed she places a hand on his Marco's hand then closes around hers

"Marco could you come with me I have something to show you." She said Marco then got up and walked with Sabrina to Star's room she opened the door to reveal their friends and Marco's parents and at the end was Star in black robes under an archway

"Sabrina what's going on?" He asked

"We're getting married." She said

"Wait for what, but I…"

"Shh. it's fine Marco let's just get this done with and when you get out will have a real wedding." She said

"Is this what you want?" Marco asked

"As long as it's with you." She said

"Okay then." He said as Sabrina took his arm and they walked down the aisle as they did Angie played "Here comes the bride" on her phone when they reached Star they took each other's hand and stared at each other as Star began reading from a script

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today bring together these two souls, Blah blah, if anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your piece

"I object!" everyone turn to where the sound was coming from and saw Sabrina's mother

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I came for you, we're leaving right now." She said

"What!" Sabrina said

"No daughter of mine is marrying a convict!" She said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her out

"Mom, stop! I want to marry him." She said

"I don't care as you mother I'm doing what's best for you!" She said

"No, you're not, you care about yourself." She said

"Sabrina, look at your life the way it is now, you got pregnant at an early age, it was then killed by someone that he pissed off and now he's going to jail, this boy is going to ruin your life!" She yelled

"My "life" was already ruin, my parents abandon me, I got kicked off the cheer squad, and worse of all I lost my child, my life has just been downhill since that day, but I will be damned if I lose Marco." She said the entire room fell silent as her mom let's go of her then out of the blue she just slaps her for no reason

"I knew I should have gotten an abortion when I had you, you're just like you father choosing someone else over me." She said before leaving the room Marco then walked up to Sabrina and hugged her

"You okay?" He asked her tears then started to fall

"No, No I'm not." She said as she cried into his chest everyone then surrounded the two and hugged them.

The Next Morning

Marco awoke early he looked to his side to see Sabrina sleeping soundly with dried tear streaks on her cheeks Marco placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm going to miss you, Sabrina." He said that's when his parents came in

"It's time Marco." Angie said Marco then got one last look at Sabrina he hopped out of bed and got dressed and followed his parents out of the house and made their way to the prison Marco then looked at his parents

"Marco, you don't belong there." Angie said "You were supposed to be a husband and father."

"Your mother's right, that trial was unfair to you." Rafael said

"It's fine and who knows maybe I'll probably get with good behavior in a few years." He said, the family then hugged each other and Marco walked inside the prison.

* * *

Well which how do you like this


	12. Welcome To MewniWelcome Home

After learning about her parents passing Star must now go home back to Mewni but she asked Marco and Sabrina to come with her to live a better life than on earth.

Echo Creek High School

Marco and Sabrina were cleaning out their lockers because as of yesterday they dropped out and received their G.E.D everyone was wondering why the top students would do such a thing, but only their close friends knew why

"Hey Marco, I'm all done here." She said

"Great, why don't you head home I still have a lot of stuff to take care off." He said Sabrina then grabbed her stuff and walked away as she did Marco sighed and tried to think of the positives that's when Jackie walked up to him.

"Hey, Marco." She said scaring him

"Oh hey, Jackie." He said

"So you actually leaving?" She asked as she laid backward on the lockers

"Yeah, it'll be better for her if we did." Marco said

"Well, what about you?" She asked "Do you want to leave?" She asked

"Look, Jackie, I need to be with Sabrina she makes me happy." He said "And plus we would be living like royalty with Star." He said

"Well, as long as your happy." She said

"Hey Jackie, I want to thank you for being my friend." He said she then lightly punched his arm

"Don't say it like that, you sound like I'll never see you again." She said

"Yeah, that did sound kinda depressing." He said the two then laughed

"Well I gotta get going but, I'll see you later okay?" She said as she walked away

"Yeah." He said as waved as Jackie was walking tears began to fall down her cheeks she hugged her arms and bit her lip to stop herself from crying.

"Why do you have to go?" She thought to herself

Outside

Sabrina was waiting in the family station wagon for Marco to come out of the school that's was when Justin came over to her

"Oh hey, Justin." Sabrina said

"Hey, I heard a rumor that you were leaving with Diaz?" He asked

"Yeah, we decided that it would be better for us if we do." She said

"But why, what about me?" He asked

"Justin, your a sweet boy and a kind person, but Marco already has my heart I'm sorry." She said

"But what does Diaz got that I don't?" He asked

"Noting, he's just helped me through some tough times and I fell in love with him." She said

"Oh o-okay, I understand." He said Sabrina then kissed his cheek

"I'm sure you'll find someone." She said

"Hey sorry for the wait." Marco said "Oh hey Justin." He said

"Hey." was all he said before walking away

"What was that all about?" He asked

"It's nothing Marco." She said as he started the car and began driving home.

Diaz Residents

Marco just got done packing his last bag his room looked empty without his stuff but it was something he'll miss that's when he heard a knock he turned around to see his mother holding a tissue she walked up to her son and hugged him

"I'm going to miss you too mom, but Star said that she'll leave her mirror so that you can call anytime." He said

"I know." She said as she hugged tighter just then his father then came and pulled his wife away from him

"Now dear, I want a turn." He said as he hugged his son crushing him just the Angie then joined in the hugged after a while they let go.

"We're going to miss you, Marco." Angie said as she covered her face with her tissue

"Promise that you'll be safe." Rafael said

"I will dad." He said just then Star came in.

"Hey, it's time to go Marco." She said they gave one more group hug Marco then began to push his stuff out of the room and to Star's where a portal was waiting

"Are we ready to go?" She asked

"Yep." Sabrina said

"As I'll ever be, bye mom bye dad." Marco said

"Bye Marco, hope to see you soon." His parents said, the group then help carry some of Marco's stuff and entered Mewni since this was Sabrina's first time in mewni she was awestruck at the huge castle.

"Okay guards take Marco's bags to his private living quarters." She commanded. "Okay guys you can follow them to your new home, I have somethings to take care off." She said as she walked off Marco and Sabrina then followed the guards to their new home.

A few months later

Marco and Sabrina have adapted to living in mewni quite nicely Marco was accepted as head of the royal guards but doesn't want to be far from Sabrina so he's only called when he is needed, Now Marco and Sabrina live on a small farm behind the castle.

Right now Marco was plowing the fields to getting ready for his harvest when a royal carriage came by Marco then walked over to it and opened the door and out came the queen of mewni Star Butterfly

"Hey Star what's up." Marco said

"Oh coming to check up on my favorite couple." She said as she ripped off her poofy dress revealing normal clothes so anyway where is Sabrina?" She asked

"She's inside." He said as she walked passed him Marco then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he took a deep breath and walked inside and found her talking to Star

"Oh hey, Marco did you forget something?" She asked

"Yeah I did." He then got down on one knee "Sabrina in the past few years I've know you we have only been living together as boyfriend and girlfriend but now I want to live with my wife, so Sabrina will you marry me?" He asked

"Oh My God yes!" She then jumped on him and hugged him, Marco then kissed her.

Bad End Conclusion

It's been five years since Marco was sent to prison and everyone has tried to move on but they can't get over the fact that an innocent man was in prison while a murder was free living her life.

Inside a lonesome apartment was a young woman living with her boyfriend an old friend from school

"Sabrina! Where is my beer?"

"I'm getting it, Justin, alright!" She yelled back as she went to the fridge and grabbed one she then handed it to him

"About time, what took you so long?" He asked

"Making your lazy ass dinner." She said

"Oh yeah that reminds me where's my dinner

"I'm still cooking it!" She said

"Don't you give me an attitude!" He yelled

"I can give you attitude if I want to, I swear it's like I'm living with a child." She said turning his back at her Justin then sighed and walked up to her

"Sabrina I'm sorry okay, it's just things haven't been easy for us lately and I just want to preserve our relationship." He said

"Justin, I don't think that there is a relationship anymore." She said as she began walking away from him he then grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss but she just pushed him away.

"No Justin, were done." She said

"It's him isn't it?" He asked

"What?"

"It's Diaz, you're still thinking about him." He said

"So what if I am." She retaliate

"I knew it, you still care about that convict!" He said, she then slapped him

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" She said with hatred in her eyes Justin then looked at her and slammed the bottle of beer at the side of her head knocking her down

"You think you can talk to me like this, you stupid woman that can't even keep a baby." He yelled.

"I need more more booze if I'm going to deal with you." He said as he grabbed his coat and left leaving Sabrina on the floor

"I can't live like this anymore." She said as she pushed herself up she looked at herself in the mirror "I need to get out of here." She said

Few hours later

She was driving she didn't know where she just needed to get away from him that's when she found herself at her destination the Diaz's residents, she hasn't been back here since she graduated high school but the residents said that she can come by anytime she grabbed her bag and knocked on the door after a while Angie opened it, she then hugged the girl and invited her in as she sets her stuff down Angie looked at her head and saw her bruised.

"Oh, sweetie why are you with this monster if he hurts you." She asked

"I don't have a choice I was desperate and weak ever since… since…" She couldn't finish her sentence not wanting to relive the past.

"I know sweetie, it's been hard on all of us since then." She said the two hugged and Sabrina then let's go and goes upstairs

"I'm going to bed." She said

"Okay, then I'll see you in the morning." She said as she disappeared into the second floor as she did she walked passed Marco's room she opens the door and flips on the light it still looked the same as she left, she dropped her stuff and jumps into the bed it still had traces of Marco's scent she inhaled deeply as she buried her face in his pillow

"I miss you, Marco." She said before falling asleep, The next morning Sabrina awoke by the sunlight peeking through the blinds she sat up and saw that she was still wearing what she wore yesterday she sighed and grabbed her bag and took out her toiletries she walked to the bathroom and decided to clean herself and try to wash away the pain from yesterday after she was done he slips into her Pajamas and heads downstairs where Rafael and Angie were waiting

"Good morning Sabrina, how are you feeling?" Angie asked

"Better." She said as she sat down she was then introduced to a plate of eggs. "She then began to eat her eggs in silence, that's when her phone went off.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." She said as she excused herself she looked at her phone and sighed

"What is it, Justin." She said

"Bitch where are you!" He said

"None of your business." She said

"Bitch you tell m.."

"It's none of your business assholes never call me again!" She then hangs up and throws her phone onto the ground breaking her fist trembling in anger.

"Is everything okay?" Angie asked

"Yeah, it's…" She was then interrupted by a knock on the door. "Great he must have used that find my phone app." She said she walked to the door ready to yell but when she opened it she was met with a surprising sight

"Oh Hey, Sabrina I'm back." Marco said with a smile, Sabrina's eyes then got watery

"Marco?" She asked

"Y-yeah it's me." He said "I got out with good beh.." He was then tackled to the ground by Sabrina

"Marco I missed you so much." She sobbed in his shirt Marco then sat up and hugged her.

"It's okay I'm here." He said just then Marco's parents walked in and looked in shock

"Hey, guys I'm home." He said his parents then help him up and hugged him he then returned the hugs

"Marco you look so skinny we need to get some real food in you." She said as she pulled him inside after a while and making sure that Marco got full his parents left the house as requested by Sabrina who was on the couch cuddling with Marco.

"I'm so glad your back Marco." She said

"Yeah, prison is not for a guy like me." He joked

"Let's not talk about that I just want…" Just then there was a banging on the door.

"I got it." He said as he got up he answered the door to see Justin

"D-Diaz you out!" He said in shock

"Yeah? I got out on good behavior you know being the safe kid after all." He said

"Whatever have you seen Sabri… There you are!" He said as he pushed back Marco and walked inside "What are you doing here!" He said

"I told you it's none of your business!" She said

"Bitch you need to get your ass home and make me dinner!" He said

"And I told you that we're through!" She yelled Justin then grabs her wrist and starts to pull her

"you're coming with me, right now!" He said

"No, let me go!" She said but Justin was about to slap her when he felt a hand stop him he looked behind himself and saw Marco

"What do you think you're doing to my girlfriend!" Marco said

"Your girlfriend she dumped your ass a long time ago." He said

"Then what is she doing here then?" He asked

"You kidding this is to only other place that'll take her in." He said

"I suggest that you let her go." He said

"And who's going to stop me?" He said Marco then cracked his knuckles

Few Minutes later

Justin was sitting in a trashcan battered and bruised Marco then walked in and went over to Sabrina who looked like a kid in trouble.

"So you got another boyfriend?" He asked

"Marco, please forgive me I was…" She was then interrupted by his lips on hers.

"It's okay, I get it you need closure and besides I can always win you back." He said as he pulled her close for a kiss, She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Marco you don't know how long I miss your lips." She said as she continued kissing him that's when he stopped her.

"Let's take this to the bedroom." He said as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his room, he then set her down and begins kissing her again and sucking her neck

"You taste so good, Sabrina." He said

"Don't talk just make love to me." She said as she pulled him down for the kiss, he then removed her shirt and stared at her

"Man, now I know why men appreciate women's bodies when they get out of prison." He said as he grope her breast they were soft and warm as they filled his hands he missed this feeling of his girl under him he then reached behind her back and pulled it off her bra she then gave him a sly smile and a pulled his face towards her chest and he started motorboating her chest Marco then removed his hoodie and shirt and started sucking on her nipple while his other hand pinched it.

"Marco enough foreplay I've to wait for far too long." She said as she pushes him on back and pulled down his pants to get a look at his erect member.

"I've missed this "guy" too." She said as she licked shaft up to the tip and started licking the hole she then downs the entire thing in her mouth her saliva dripping from her full mouth and onto his balls

"God, Sabrina your mouth feels so good." He said and he places a hand on her head to control her speed as she bobbed her head up and down, she after a minute she felt Marco tense up she then increased her speed and Marco shot his seed inside her mouth she then swallowed it.

"Delicious." She said as she then removed her pajama bottoms and climbed on top of him as she grabbed his dick and aligned it with her pussy and slowly descended on it not having sex in five years can make a woman really horny, she then began moving her hips up and down slowly she wanted to have the sensation of her lover inside her to last as her breast bounced up and down giving Marco both pleasure and a show to enjoy, his hands were behind his head as he watched her.

"Man, I missed this." He thought as she rode his shaft, Marco then sat up and wrapped his arms around her and started sucking her nipple which caused her to moan loudly

"Marco, I'm so close." She said

"Then, let me take over." He said as stood up, Sabrina wrapped her legs around his waist and Marco got a good handful of her ass and started moving her up and down really fast as he did Sabrina stared into Marco's eyes with both lust and love

"Sabrina I love you." He said in between grunts

"I never stopped loving you." She said as Marco forced himself deeper inside her

"Here it comes!" He said as she continued to move his hips in and out of her.

"Give it to me Marco!" She said and with one final pump Marco released his seed deep inside her, Marco then sits back down on the bed and held onto Sabrina both were breathing heavily and drenched in sweat.

"Marco, I love you so much." She said

"I know." He said Sabrina then started moving her hips again. "S-Sabrina what are you doing?" He asked

"We have five years of catching up to do." She giggled and pushed Marco back on his back and started riding him again.

* * *

Next chapter is the last one


	13. A Better Life Or A Not So Better Life

_Good (final) Ending_

Behind the small farm house was a small wedding being held for the owners of said farm, Marco Diaz and Sabrina are soon to be wed in the coming hour

With Sabrina

She was standing in front of a three-way mirror getting fitted for her wedding dress with Star Butterfly and Angie Diaz

"Oh Sabrina you're going to look so beautiful for Marco." Star said

"I really hope so." She said

"Sabrina, he'll love the way you look even if you wear a potato sack he'll still think your beautiful." Angie said

"You know what your right, Angie I guess I'm just nervous." She said

"Well don't worry when you Marco down that aisle those nerves will go away." Angie said she then looked at the clock. "Oh Star we better get ready too, will see you out there." She said as the two left Sabrina alone, she then took a deep breath

"I have nothing to fear." She said to herself

Marco

Marco and Rafael were already standing at the altar waiting for Sabrina to come out Marco was fiddling with his hands as he adjusted his collar around for the tenth time today.

"Nerves gotcha son?" His father asked

"To be honest yeah, I never thought that I would get married behind a barn in another dimension." He said

"I know it's exciting!" He said

"Speak of I need to go to the bathroom." He said as he left the altar to go inside his house and towards his bathroom after his release he walked out and saw Jackie in a lime green dress that reached her knees

"Oh Hey Jackie." He said

"Hey Marco." She replied

"Is there something you need?" He asked

"Yes I need to tell you something." She said

"What is it?" He asked

"I just want to say that I… I hope Sabrina makes you happy." She said with a smile

"Don't worry she will and I will do my best to make her happy." Marco said before walking past her and back outside, Jackie then sighed that wasn't what she wanted to say to him she wanted to say "Leave Sabrina, come back to earth with me" but remembering all the hardships they had together Jackie would feel selfish taking her away from Marco, she swallowed her pride and jealousy and went back outside to join the others

Ten Minutes Later

Marco was standing at the altar next to his father and Star since she was the one who will bless these two, just then the organ started playing and every close friend they invited stood up as the bride in white walked down the aisle with a bouquet of pink roses she walked gracefully down the aisle when she reached Marco she held out her hand and Marco took it Star then began the traditional Menwi wedding ceremony.

"Loves one we are gathered here to bring together these two souls together." She said as she raised her wand and created and small crescent moon above the two it then showered the two in both moonlight and some glitter which covered their outfits in it

"Now as the blessed moon covers you in it's purifying you now say your vows to each other." Star said, Marco then cleared her throat and went first

"Sabrina, when you were having the most horrible day I was the shoulder you cried on when you moved in with me I felt I got to know you better as the most wonderful person in the world and I'm lucky that I was there for you, I would say that you're my best friend but Star holds that title, but you are my everything and my life I will love till the day I die and beyond." Marco said his words hit her like a brick she was crying so much that she couldn't form a sentence (that and I couldn't think of anything for Sabrina XP) Star just smiled and continued the ceremony.

"Marco Diaz, do you promise your life to your wife no matter what happens?"

"I do." She said

"Sabrina do you?" She asked, she just nods as she continued crying from Marco words

"Then I hereby name you Mr. and Mrs. Marco Diaz!" She yelled as the moon exploded covering everything in glitter, Marco and Sabrina then kissed and everyone cheered

Few minutes later

Marco and Sabrina were on the dance floor dancing to the live music Star provided

"Hey Sabrina, how do you feel?" He asked

"I'm doing fine Marco." She said

"I mean about not inviting your parents, I'm sure they would love to see you in a wedding dress?" He said

"It's fine Marco and besides my mom was never there for me and my dad is a deadbeat so I wouldn't want my day to be ruined by those two." She said

"But, would you like to talk to them?" He asked

"Maybe, look can we just enjoy ourselves and worry about it later." She said as she looked him in the eye, Marco smiled and brought her in for a kiss.

Few hours later

Marco was cleaning up after everyone was inside enjoying some drinking and partying, Marco doesn't drink so he was left to clean up till Sabrina in short overalls came up to help him with a table

"Hey what are you doing out here?" he asked

"What I can't help my husband clean up?" She said as they lifted the table back into the barn

"No I mean why aren't you inside celebrating?" He asked

"Well I'm a farm wife I at least need to do my fair share of work." She said "And plus everyone passed out inside, so I got nothing to do." She said

"Well could you get the chairs?" He asked she nods and brings the chairs in two by two after awhile they were done they found some hay in the barn to rest on.

" This day was perfect." Sabrina said snuggling up in Marco's arms

"What do you mean "was" it's not over yet." He said as he brought her lips up to his and started a passionate kiss.

"Wait what if they come looking for us?" She said

"Trust me they won't be up for hours and we have the whole barn to ourselves and we need to consummate our union." He said as he picked her up and took her to the scaffoldings of the barn where Marco had a couple of lit candles and a blanket on top of bales of hay.

"Marco did you plan this?" Sabrina asked

"I may or may not bought this stuff the day before we got married to that I can bring you up here so that I can wreck you without disturbing everyone in the house." He said as he puts Sabrina down and she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing again, Marco's hands then wandered towards her the straps and started unclipping them, Sabrina then turned around showing Marco her back as she slowly pulled the top part down she then sits down on the makeshift bed and made a come here gesture as she covered her nipples with her arm, Marco then removed his shirt and crawls over and pulled her on top of him she then removed her arm to give him full view of what was his.

"Look so beautiful my little "cowgirl"." He said

"Oh you want the cowgirl then she'll need her horse." She said and as she bends over and starts to kiss his chest down to the helm of his pants and started to undo the buttons she then pulled down the pants and boxers and came face to face with his throbbing member

"Oh there's my horse." She said "but it looks like he needs to be clean." She said as she took the dick into her mouth and started licking it the taste of his sweat was filling her mouth since Marco wore a suit on a hot day his balls and shaft were soaked and she loved it.

"Marco, your dick taste amazing." She said

"Thanks, I glad you like it." He said with a perverted smile "Okay babe I think the "horse" is clean enough, it's time for you to saddle up." He said as he pulled her up to his eye level he then aligned his member with her womanhood and she pushes her waist down and she lets out a quiet gasp.

"Giddy up, cowgirl." He whispered in her ear, Sabrina then sits up and moves her hips up and down, the harden member her breast jiggled up and down as Marco enjoyed what he was watching in a relaxed demeanor, Sabrina then got on her hand and the balls of he feet and started going much faster.

"Marco, I'm cumming!" She said as her juices escaped her pussy.

"Oh come on I haven't even come yet." He said as he pulled her to the side and held her hips up in the air he then aligned himself with her slit and pushed himself inside again she moan as she took him again but in a more revealing position it made her blush and caused her walls to tighten.

"Now this is paradise." He said as he continued to move his hips in and out of her climax from last time really helped with his speed, he gripped her tone and full ass and forced himself deeper inside her till the tip of his dick was kissing her womb he then turned Sabrina around on her back so that he could look at her he mouth was ajar and a little bit of drool were falling out of her mouth, Marco then picked her up and sets her on his lap and moves her up and down, Sabrina then wrapped her arms around his neck

"Marco, I… I... "

"Shh, no talking let's enjoy ourselves a little longer." He whispered in her ear, he then increased his speed and gave Sabrina a hard slap on her ass echoing in the entire barn she yelp as her vaginal walls tighten around his member making hard for Marco to move

"Oh you like getting spanked?" He asked as he spanked her again and again till she creamed herself lubing Marco's dick for him to go faster.

"Sabrina get ready here it comes!" He said as he climaxed into her womb he then lays down beside her both panting from the session he then kept his dick inside her making sure it's not pouring out.

"Don't want our little ones to get out too soon." He whispered

"Marco are you implying…" "That I want a child again then yes that is what I'm implying, so I hope you had a nice rest because it's time to start round two." He said as he began pumping again

 _The Next Morning_

Marco peeked out of the barn to make sure that the coast was clear they then made a run for the back door of their house they then tip-toed into the kitchen making sure that they made no noise they carefully climbed the rickety stairs and towards their room.

"I don't no one heard us." He said as they entered their room and found an awake Star on their bed with a smirk

"I was wondering when you two were coming back in." Star said the newlyweds then blushed

Few months later

Marco was once again working in his fields when her saw the royal carriage pull up he wiped his brow and saw Star and Sabrina walking out of it and Sabrina was holding a little bundle Marco then ran to them to see them when he got close Sabrina walked up to him with a loving smile

"Marco met your baby girl, Isabella Diaz." Sabrina introduced as she showed a tiny tan skinned baby with a little mole and a brown tuft of hair, Marco eyes then began to water

"C-can I hold her?" He asked

"She's your daughter of course you can hold her." She said Marco then took his child into his arms and held his finger to her and she grabbed it with her tiny hands

"Hey Isabella, I'm your dad it's great to finally see you." He said as she sucked on his finger "And I promise that I will never let anything hurt you." He said which made her giggle he then hugged his girls and kissed their foreheads

* * *

 _Bad (final) Ending_

It's been a year since Marco was released from Prison he and Sabrina were able to catch up on the years the missed each other, now they are married live two-bedroom apartment

Sabrina was sitting in her living room a little fiddling with her shirt's hem

"I can't wait tell him the news." She thought to herself that's when she heard the front door opened

"Sabrina! I came as fast as I could so what's wrong?" He asked he then noticed the smile on her face. "Sabrina?" He asked again

"Marco, I have great news." She said as she hugged her stomach "I'm pregnant again!" She said with much excitement, Marco was just dumbfounded he was happy that he was having a child again but scared because of what happened five years ago.

"Marco, aren't you excited, we can finally be a family again!" She said as she hugged him Marco then wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Oh I need to clean the spare room for our little miracle." She said as she kissed his cheek and left to clean just then there was another knock on the door Marco walked over to answer it and saw Justin

"What are you doing here?" Marco asked

"Relax Diaz, I just want to talk to Sabrina for a bit." He said

"And why should I let you, you kept her in constant fear, you never respected her and worse you beat her so no I'm not letting you see her." He said

"I understand I was ass but I just want to apologize." He said Marco then sighed and lets him through he sits on the couch and Marco went to get Sabrina as they returned Sabrina saw Justin and stared in fright she still hated him for what he did to her, but Marco grabbed her hand and which gave her courage.

"Okay Justin, what do you want?" She asked

"Sabrina, I came to apologize for the way I treated you." He said "I had no right to treat you like that and I deeply regretted it, so if it's too much to ask could we start over a friends again?" He asked

"Justin I don't think that we could be friends again, I accepted your apology but the way you treated me I just can't be friends with people like that." She said Justin then hangs his head

"I understand." He said as he got back up and walked towards the door "Still It was nice seeing you again." He said before closing the door

"Sabrina, don't you think that was a little harsh he apologized and wanted to make amends…" "Shut it Marco, I will never people who hurt me and treat me like crap in my life ever!" She said as she walked back into the room she was cleaning, Marco then sighed and went to check on her he then saw her in their room she sitting in the bed holding something Marco then got closer and saw that it was an old family picture of her parents with her as a little five year old, Marco then sits down next to her and wraps his arm around her.

"Why does this happened to me? I not a bad person so why, why does my life always seems to worse." She sobbed

"Sabrina, I… well…." Marco couldn't think of anything to say he just sighed and took the picture from her and sets it on the ground. "Sabrina, I know things haven't gone a planned for you but don't let that discourage you, I mean look at your life now, you're with the love of your life and is expecting a child, so there is no reason for you to be this way." He said

"Oh how would know how I feel, your life has been perfect for you, you didn't have to deal abusive boyfriends, your parents ditching you or…." "Going to jail under false accusations, losing our child, never seeing you in the five years I've been in jail." Marco said "My life hasn't been perfect either but I didn't let that discourage me, I had a goal to see you again and I made it happened now look at me, I have a steady job, a beautiful wife and soon I'm going to be a dad again." He said, he then brought her in for a hug "Sabrina everything has a silver lining over it and your is going to show soon I promise." He said

"You sure?" She asked

"I'm positive." He said he then kissed her forehead and brought her in for a big hug.

"C'mon why don't we go out to eat, I'll take you to your favorite restaurant" He said

"Okay, Marco just let me get ready." She said walked towards the bathroom Marco then sighed and lays back on the bed.

"Well do fine together." he said to himself

Months later

Marco was pacing around in front of double doors looking at his watch periodically.

"Oh Man, I hope she'll be okay." He said to himself after hours of pacing a doctor came out of the double door.

"Mr. Diaz?" He asked Marco nodded he then lets him though and they went up to a sheet behind a curtain there she was his wife holding his bundle of joy he walks up to her and she looks at him with pure happiness.

"She's here Marco, our little girl is finally here with us." She said as she showed him their little baby girl

"hey welcome to the world little one." Marco said in a whisper.

"What should we name her?" Sabrina asked

"How about Abigail?" He said

"Abigail Diaz, it's perfect." She said as she brought him in for a kiss just then there was a loud boom from the double doors Marco looked up and saw Brittany Wong

"Oh I guess I should congrats the new parents, but i'm here to make sure that this child doesn't live in a neglectful home with a dangerous convict." She said

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina said just then the doctor came with a somber expression and took their child from Sabrina

"What are you doing!" She said

"Making sure that this innocent child doesn't grow up to be a menace to society like her father." She said Marco was about to attack her but two nurses stopped him from advancing, Brittany then walked up to him and stared him dead in the face

"See what happens when you mess with me Diaz say goodbye to your child." She said as she turned around and walked out of the room leaving a crying Sabrina and an angry Marco

Few days later

Sabrina was sitting in the spare room that they would used for the baby but now it was just an empty room with a corner of baby stuff that was gathering dust, Sabrina was just sitting there staring at the ground her eyes then began to water as she sat there she been doing this to herself for days and Marco couldn't let his love be treated like this, he grabbed his car keys and drove to Brittany's mansion he got out of his car and walked up to the gate that's when a security guard came

"Excuse me sir but do you have permission…" Marco then knocked him out and continued walking just then a bunch of arm guards showed up and pointed their guns at Marco, he then picked up the other guard and used him as a human shield they guards were didn't want to shot their comrade so they let him through the front door, Marco then closed and locked it took the unconscious guard's gun and started scouring the house hiding behind corners and statues till her heard her wretched voice he kicked the door and saw Brittany look up in shock as she cover herself with her blanket

"How the hell did you get in here!" She yelled Marco remained silent as he pointed the gun at her.

"Diaz what do you think you are doing?!" She said as he got closer

"Now think about this if you kill me, you'll be sent back to jail or worse." She said but Marco was now closer he pointed the gun at her head

"Marco please I'll clear your name, I'll get you your baby back just please don't kill me." She begged Marco the looked at her with cold eyes

"All you have done is terrorized me and Sabrina, send me to jail, and take away my child one by death and the other taken away from her arms and you begged me to not kill you!" He said

"Marco, Please I…." She was then silence by the sound of a gunshot and a limp body falling down on the ground blood pooling around her head

"You should have just left us alone." He said before leaving as he made his way back home he noticed that it was quiet he looked around for any sign of his wife but alas he couldn't find her.

"Sabrina?" Marco he then saw a silhouette fall behind him when he turned around and it was everything was in slow motion he saw the love of his life falling head first to the ground Marco then ran outside and saw his wife on the cold concrete her blood pooling the same way as Brittany, Marco then took her lifeless body in his arms and started crying as he felt her warmth fades from her body.

"Please Sabrina don't leave too." He begged but got no response from her, he then sets her down and takes her hand. "Don't worry you're not going alone." He said as he lays down and points the gun towards his head

"I love you Sabrina." He said as he pulled the trigger and went limp the sound of the gunshot got the residents of the apartment complex came to investigate what went wrong and saw their lifeless bodies on the ground they called the 911 but it was too late the couple was dead just like their chances for a better life.

* * *

Well this ends the story I thank you for reading


End file.
